


Boys Will Be Boys

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dis is a doctor, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fili and Kili are doing A-Levels, LittleGirl!Ori, M/M, Teenagers, fem!dori - Freeform, juvenile delinquency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kili is a troubled teen who has just moved to Manchester after his parents’ divorce. Fili is a foster kid, who lived on a council estate. They meet and get into trouble together.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Both Fili and Kili are In A Levels and seventeen, so above the age of consent.

Kili Durin shouldered his backpack and stared at the school gates. He hated this. Hated the fact that his parents had gotten divorced, hated that he’d had to move to fucking Manchester of all fucking places, hated that his mom was now working all the time and he never got to see her and when he did she was worn out and sad, hated that his father (even if he was only Kili’s adopted father) had pretty much abandoned him and his mother to their fate and run off to be with his new instant family. Add to that the fact that he was pretty much rampaging through puberty, growing like a fucking tree and grumpy all the time and it did not add up to a happy-go-lucky teenage experience. 

And now he had his first day at his new school. Dis had made sure he was neatly dressed when she’d basically shoved him out the door that morning. Two roads across from home, he’d taken the time to yank his shirt out and loosen the blue and grey striped tie. Most guys his age shortened it, making them look ridiculous in his opinion. He preferred to leave it hanging loosely around his neck. He also tugged at the ponytail that held his long straight brown hair until it was also looser and strands were starting to escape from it. Dis had insisted on brushing his hair and putting it in, but she’d made it Croyden facelift tight and it was giving him a headache. He kept his head down as he walked, earbuds in and AC/DC blasting his eardrums to hell. Dis loved them, and her musical tastes had pretty much become his musical tastes, all classic hard rock and metal. It took about twenty minutes for him to get to his school, almost getting run over on the way twice. Now he was at the gate, ready to dive into the fucking pit that was AS levels. At least he didn’t have too much longer to go.

He was standing and contemplating going in, when he was shoved none to gently, almost falling over as he tried to right himself.

‘Oi, prick! Get out the fucking way!’ The Northern accent was harsh in his ears and he straightened up to see two identical looking boys with almost white blond hair and ice=y blue eyes looking at him. They laughed, an ugly jeering sound and then walked off. 

‘Already?’ Kili muttered to himself, and walked in through the gates and into hell. 

*********

School sucked balls. The people in his class were cliquey and standoffish, although a few of the girls had given him the kind of look that made him feel like a piece of sirloin chucked into a kennel full of hungry dogs. They were brash, loud girls with nails like talons and too much eyeliner. Kili knew he was good looking, he wasn’t going to deny that. He had his mother’s dark good looks and deep hazel eyes fringed with thick lashes. Unfortunately he also knew that he had absolutely no interest whatsoever in any of the brightly coloured females that were currently gathered in a corner of the classroom, giggling and giving him speculative looks. But he returned the glances knowing he would have to flirt sooner or later. It was the only way to stop people asking questions. And he sure as fuck didn’t want to come out on his first fucking day in school. Being gay and seventeen was not a good combination in the British grammar school system.

Add to the fact that the too wankers who had knocked him over that morning were in his class as well. They were holding court with a couple of others at the back and blowing spit balls at him. It was making him extremely angry and he was digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from going over and clobbering seven shades of shit out them. But if he did that would mean more fucking anger management classes and community service and he knew that Dis would not be able to cope with that. So he ignored them, except to brush off the occasional missile that stuck. 

He was staring fixedly at the desk, praying the teacher would hurry the fuck up and arrive when someone came in the door and moved past him. Unfortunately for the idiots at the back, that was the time they decided to let loose a volley of projectiles that hit the guy walking past him instead. There was a sudden and deadly silence like someone had turned off the volume. Kili looked up to see what had happened and saw that the guy who’d been walking past had stopped in his tracks. He was looking down at the tattered denim book bag he carried, which was now covered in spit balls. 

‘Fuck.’ one of the twins spluttered. ‘Sorry, Fili. That wasn’t meant for you.’ There was frantic whispering behind him. Kili was impressed to note that his icy blue eyes, which had been cocky and smug that morning, were now wide and fearful.

‘Then who the fuck was it meant for, tossbag?’ The voice was smooth and deceptively quiet. It also held a distinctly working class edge, not pretend gangster but proper estate English. The little group at the back all looked at Kili and then the guy turned and Kili got his first look at what was scaring the shit out of them.

He had to keep his mouth from falling open. The guy they’d called Fili was built like a fucking brick shithouse. His blond hair was cropped short, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up on powerfully muscled forearms. He wore his tie like Kili’s, loose around his neck with his shirt unbuttoned at the top. He was the very definition of hoodie, dangerous looking and cold-eyed. He was also, Kili was ashamed to admit, absolutely fucking gorgeous.


	2. Felix Curran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili finds out a little more about mystery boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again :D Thanks for all the comments and kudos so far everybody!!!
> 
> Note: I have based Fili’s painting style on the wonderful Christian Hook.

Kili spent the first three weeks hiding. The little group of wankers that seemed to have gotten it into his head that he was prime fucking up material were fortunately not the sharpest knives in the drawer and he was able to avoid them by coming a little earlier and leaving a little later and varying his routine. Most kids at his new school seemed to find perverse pleasure in making it into school barely a minute before registration so when he got there a full half hour before he needed, he found the school grounds deserted. Or so he had thought.

The guy they called Fili was actually one Felix Curran. And he’d been the subject of Kili’s covert observations all three weeks. The blond was not one for conversation and very much a loner Kili had discovered. He arrived alone, went to classes alone, ate lunch by himself and went home the same way. He rarely spoke to anyone, but when he walked down the corridor people nearly fell over themselves to get out of his way. Kili had never encountered someone quite like him. So he watched, and the desire to go over and speak to him grew, but Kili knew better than to act on it. He wasn’t one to willingly put his life on the line, no matter how fucking cute the guy was. 

That was until Friday. Kili decided to go to the school’s art studio to do some work on his upcoming piece of coursework that had been set on Monday. It wasn’t anything too stressful, just a drawing design. The assessment guidelines had said simply said that it needed to be a shaded drawing of any subject that inspired them. Kili, of course had decided on something that was turning out to be far too elaborate as usual. In a fit of pique the night before, he’d crumpled the whole thing up and thrown it in the bin, when it hadn’t worked out like he wanted it to. But that meant he had nothing for Monday’s submission date, so he came in even earlier than normal. School started at nine, but the building was open from seven thirty so he could get in a solid hour’s worth of drawing. 

He got to the art studio which was a separate prefab building at the back of the main school buildings. He was just coming around the corner and stopped dead when he saw someone standing in the shadows of the overhanging roof, braced against the wall with one foot up. There was a flare of an ember, and Fili’s profile was lit up by the cigarette he was smoking. He glanced up from where he’d been inspecting the ground and looked at Kili.

‘Durin.’ he said, and Kili nearly fell over in surprise at the fact that Fili even knew his name. He stopped.

‘Hey.’ he said. Then he looked at the door to the art studio which was open. He frowned. ‘You doing Fine Art?’ he asked, just for something to say. Fili snorted.

‘No.’ he replied, and Kili was stung by the defensive tone in his voice.

‘Then what are you doing here?’ he asked. Fili shrugged and dropped his cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it with his foot.

‘Good place to smoke, innit?” he said, then pushed off the wall and walked off into the gloomy morning, hands shoved in his pockets in what was his characteristic pose. Kili watched him go, then went inside closing the door behind him.

He loved the art studio above all else. It was a good one, better than his last school. He went over to the drawing table he’d kind of marked out as his, and dropped his bag next to the stool, then shrugged out of his hoodie. He noticed the smell of fresh paint, but there was no-one else in the place. Frowning he looked around. There was only one other station set up on the other side of the room. Curious, Kili went over to it and looked at it. The table top had a sheen of dampness on it, like it had just been cleaned down, and there was a new canvas turned to face the wall. Kili was impressed at the size of it. He never worked that big, preferring the small detail of drawing and sketching. 

Intrigued he took a quick look around, but no-one seemed to be arriving imminently. And, he mused to himself, it couldn’t hurt to take a look. He carefully took hold of the one side and tilted it back, catching it with his other hand to balance it. When he got a look at it, it nearly took his breath away.

It was a portrait of a big bare chested man sitting on a box. The man’s face was hidden, head bowed. His shoulders were hunched and most of him seemed to be in shadow, except for his hands which were taped up and held in front of him. The man’s head was bald, but there was a beard covering the lower half of his face. The most interesting thing was the tattoos that covered his forearms and bald scalp, geometric designs in black ink that looked a little faded. It was partially complete, the man finished but the background still needing some filling in.

It wasn’t strictly perfect. The brush strokes were impossible bold and broad, with a shift in colour from skin to background that wasn’t quite defined. It was done in shades of red and black and white mixed together that shouldn’t have worked as well as they did, but made the man almost seem ethereal. The skin tones were a little on the cool side, the background to warm at the edges but the contrasts and the tightly wound body of the fighter, for that was undoubtedly what he was, gave the picture an energy that was fiercely evident and yet controlled at the same time. Whoever had done this was extremely talented and yet it was an uncontrolled and barely contained talent. 

Kili was suddenly very, very jealous. He was just putting the canvas back, when a noise caught his attention. He turned quickly and saw Mrs G. standing in the doorway. She smiled at him.

‘Morning, Kili.’ she said coming in with her cup of coffee. ‘You’re in early.’ Kili smiled back at her. He really liked the art teacher. She was kooky in a very cool way, with her silvery blond hair and Australian accent. She always wore white and left looking as immaculate as she arrived, an amazing achievement for an art teacher. 

She came over to where he was standing and did the same thing he had just down. She looked at the picture, pursing her lips as she ran a critical eye over it. 

‘That’s very good.’ She said finally, easing the painting back against the wall. ‘He’s doing very well.’

‘Whose is it?’ Kili asked. Mrs G. went to her desk, putting her coffee and bag down. 

‘It’s Fili’s.’ she said. Kili’s mouth dropped open.

‘Are you serious?’ he asked. He turned back to the canvas, staring at the back of it. ‘He said he isn’t doing Fine Art.’

‘He’s not.’ Mrs G replied. ‘He’s doing Graphic design and Illustration.’

‘I didn’t know the school offered that.’ Kili said, going to his station and starting to set up.

‘It doesn’t.’ Mrs G replied. ‘Fili’s doing it as an extra at the community college. I just let him use the school studio to do his coursework if he needs to.’ Kili frowned.

‘So he’s doing, what four subjects?’ Mrs G nodded. 

‘The course at the community college is publically funded.’ she said, ‘So it makes it easier for him to do. His foster mother isn’t exactly well off.’ Kili’s ears pricked up at the words foster mother. He was dying to ask more, but Mrs G. started checking her emails on her laptop and he didn’t want to interrupt her. Instead he turned back to his task at hand, but his brain was still mesmerised by the painting leaning across the room from him.


	3. Ambushed by Wankers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ineraction goes a long way.

It took another week for two important things to happen. The first was that Kili made some friends. The second was that he got cornered and almost had the crap kicked out of him. 

He’d been doing well, avoiding those people he knew to avoid and making a couple of friends in his registration class who he could hang out with at lunch time and in breaks. Over the first month, he knew he’d been the subject of some discussion. He’d kept his distance, not really wanting to get into any particular circle. That was until a tall red haired girl had basically plonked herself on his desk on the Monday morning. Kili recognised her from his art classes. Her name was Tory and she was unusually normal compared to most of the other girls in their class.

‘You.’ She said as she looked at him, ‘You need to come sit with us. We’ve decided we like you.’ She turned and indicated the group of boys and girls she normally hung out with. There were three boys and another girl, and they all looked more or less normal, just like Tory. 

‘I’m fine here by myself.’ he protested and Tory hopped off the desk.

‘Pffft.’ she said, ‘Bollocks to that. People are already starting to think you’re like him.’ She nodded in the direction of Fili, who was sitting at his desk in the far right front corner, checking his phone and ignoring everything around him. She grabbed Kili’s arm and yanked him up, then dragged him over to the others. ‘This is Legolas, Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan.’

‘Hi.’ Kili said, giving them a little wave. He noticed that the two dark haired boys were also twins. ‘Wow, what are the odds?’ he asked, and then grinned. They grinned back. 

‘Except we’re the good set.’ One said, then leaned up offering a fist bump. ‘I’m Dan.’

‘And I’m Ro.’ The other twin said, doing the same. Kili tunred to the blond haired boy, whose long plait at the back of his head rivalled Kili’s own. 

‘Legs.’ he said, although he looked a little less enthusiastic about the fact that Kili had come over. 

‘So.’ Tory said, herding Kili to a chair and looking at him expectantly until he sat down. ‘Tell us about you.’

*************

They were nice. Kili was actually very pleased by the end of the day that Tory had come and yanked him out of his chair. The twins and their sister (who was a year younger but gifted, so had been move up a year) were sweet and funny. Tory talked non-stop her green eyes sparkling. And even Legs warmed up after he found out that Kili did archery.

‘You have to come join my club.’ he enthused to Kili at lunch. ‘It’s really cool.’ Kili made vague promises about going on Saturday and then lifted his head and scanned the canteen. His eyes finally found what he was looking for at the back. Fili was alone as usual, but this time he was reading a book instead of being on his phone like normal. Kili was dying to know what he was reading, finding that he was pleasantly surprised that Fili did, in fact, read. 

When they finished lunch and walked out, Kili casually walked in a line that would take him straight past Fili’s table. As he approached he peered at the cover and saw it was a biography of Lautrec. Surprised he looked up straight into Fili’s eyes. Kili took a sharp breath, partly because he had been caught. But that wasn’t all. He was looking into eyes that were intensely blue, like the sky at the height of summer. The irises were so vivid they actually looked like they were painted. They were surrounded by a thin black line that threw the blue into sharp relief. They were, in short, beautiful. 

‘Durin.’ The voice was low, the accent making it sound a little rougher than it was. ‘What the fuck do you want?’ Kili focused quickly, and saw that Fili looked confused. 

‘Nothing.’ He blurted and shouldered his bag. ‘Nothing.’ He turned and practically ran out of the canteen, his face feeling like it was on fire. When he got into the corridor he found Tory waiting for him with Arwen. The boys had gone, presumably to their next class. Tory had a triumphant smile on her face.

‘Pay up.’ she said to Arwen, who heaved a huge sight and dug a Curly Wurly out of her bag and handed it to Tory. 

‘I bet Arwen that you totally had the hots for Fili Curran.’ She said grinning broadly. ‘Turns out I’m right.’ Kili was astounded.

‘Hang on.’ he protested. ‘How do you know I’m even gay?’ Tory made one of those snorting sounds again. 

‘Aren’t you? She asked, and Kili’s blush intensified.

‘Well, yeah, but I don’t go broadcasting it.’ he said.

‘Just as well. Most of the wankers in our class are homophobes.’ Arwen said. ‘And don’t worry, you don’t stand out or anything, in fact I thought you were straight.’ 

‘But I know a crush when I see one.’ Tory said. ‘And you have one buddy boy.’

No, I don’t.’ Kili said, folding his arms. Tory laughed.

‘Come on.’ she said, taking his arm, ‘Let’s go and I’ll fill you in on the object of your affections.’

***********

So that was the first thing. By the afternoon, Tory had declared them friends and invited herself over to Kili’s house the next afternoon to work on their art essays together. They ended up walking out of school together and Kili was laughing so hard at something she said that he completely missed the fact that he was being followed. 

He took his new route, which went round the back of some houses and onto the common that separated his house from the road where the school was. It was a little longer than normal, about a thirty minute walk, but it meant that he could walk along the river that ran down the bottom of the huge stretch of open land. The river wasn’t particularly wide, but it was clogged with some fallen trees and Kili had been thrilled to see a kingfisher there two days before. So he retraced the route hoping to be lucky enough to see it again.

He had his earbuds in, Iron Maiden pounding his eardrums, so he heard nothing and the first shove came as a complete surprise. It knocked him to the ground. He rolled to see the four boys from the first day of school standing over him. The twins, Harry and Ben and their idiot mates Geoff and Rob. He started to sit up, but Harry put one foot on his chest and shoved him back.

‘We’ve been waiting to catch up with you, Durin.’ he said. Kili sighed and lay back.

‘Whatever.’ he said, managing to sound like he was completely bored with the situation even if his heart was hammering. One or two of them he could take, but this was four of them. He could only hope to talk his way out of this. ‘Just do what the fuck you guys want. Just make it quick. I have shit to do.’ 

‘Fuck you.’ Rob spat.

‘We’re going to fuck you up, Durin.’ Harry said and he and Ben reached down, grabbing Kili by the front of his hoodie and dragging him to his feet. 

‘Any particular reason or just for shits and giggles.’ Kili snarled at them. He could feel his temper wearing thin, and the anger building which would burst through shortly and get him into a situation where his arse would be truly and completely kicked. Oh well, he could at least take some of them with him. He tightened his hands into fists and got ready to throw the first punch. Hopefully the element of surprise would let him get away quickly. He was pretty damn fast. But just as he was about to tense up, there was the sound of someone coming up the path on a bike. They all turned as one to se Fili. He was on a low riding BMX, one foot now on the ground as he balanced. He gave all of them a hard stare and then his eyes fell on Kili. 

‘What the fuck’s going on here?’ he asked and Harry and Ben let go of Kili abruptly. 

‘None of your fucking business, Curran.’ Geoff said. But Kili could feel the way they were all tensing up at the sight of him. He knew he should take advantage of the distraction and hightail it across the common, but he was frozen in place.   
Fili reached up, rubbing at a spot just above the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Then he smiled. It shocked the living daylights out of Kili. He hadn’t seen Fili smile in the four weks he’d been covertly watching him. Not once. Now he knew why.

It wasn’t a happy smile. Everything about it seemed sharp, from the flash of surprisingly perfect teeth to the deep dimples that appeared on either side of it. Kili would never have dreamed that dimples could look dangerous but these ones fucking did. Then it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived.

‘You lot,’ he said, still in that quiet voice, ‘fuck off. Or I’m going to come over there and make you wish you had when I gave you the chance.’ The reaction was interesting, Kili noted. Fili had made no move towards them, not even getting off his bike. Instead they all tried to stare him out, but those blue eyes were emotionless, his face perfectly impassive. There was a moment that had all the markings of a Mexican standoff. Then Fili put down his other foot and got up off the bike.   
That seemed to be the tipping point and the four moved back, heading off down the path. A few metres away from him, Harry turned and shouted at Kili.

‘This isn’t fucking over Durin. Your bodyguard isn’t always going to be around.’ Then he turned and headed off after the others. Kili waited until they were out of sight then turned back to Fili, who was watching him intently.

‘What the fuck did you do to piss them off?’ he asked and Kili shrugged.

‘I came to school.’ he said defensively. He wasn’t expecting what happened next. Fili opened his mouth as if to speak, and then he started laughing. It wasn’t a sarcastic sharp laugh, which is what Kili would have expected. Instead it was deep and full-throated and his face was lit up by another smile, in complete contrast to the last one. This one lit up his whole face, making his blue eyes shine and the dimples reappear, only this time they made his face border on adorable.   
‘You wanker.’ He said, but the tone of his voice had changed completely. ‘Come on, I’ll walk home with you. You never know when the Creatures from the Black Lagoon will be back.’ He pushed the bike past Kili, who was staring at him as of he’d grown two heads. He’d gone more than a few paces when he realised that Kili wasn’t following him.

‘You going to stand around all fucking day?’ he asked and that spurred Kili into action.

‘No.’ he said and ran after him. Fili waited for him to catch up and gave him a sidelong smile. Kili returned it a little shyly. 

They walked along the pathway in silence.


	4. The Blond Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Fili POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A whacking great thank you for the positive response and all the great comments and kudos :D
> 
> A small translation note for Non-English readers. In UK English 'fit' means good-looking :)

The walk to Kili’s house took longer than Fili expected it to and he knew he was going to be late. They got the front garden of a brick semi-detached house. Kili stopped, giving him a half shrug.

‘So this is my house.’ he said. Fili looked at it.

‘It looks nice.’ he said, not sure what else to say. Social niceties weren’t his speciality.

‘You could come in.’ Kili suddenly blurted and Fili was amazed to see that his ears were going pink. He was even more amazed when he felt his own face heating up in response.

‘No.’ he said, a little more sharply than he intended to. Kili’s face fell immediately.

‘Oh.’ he said.

Fili blustered to cover up his obvious embarrassment. ‘You’ve probably got stuff to do.’

‘Sure’ Kili replied. Fili gave him a curt nod then turned his bike and got on. He desperately wanted to say something else, but as usual the words got stuck. 

‘I’ll see you at school, Durin.’ he managed. That was all that came out, and he wanted to scream at himself. 

‘Yeah, whatever.’ Kili said, and gave him a smile that was a shade too bright. ‘See you tomorrow.’ Then he turned and all but ran inside. Fili waited until he heard the door slam.

‘Fuck.’ he muttered to himself.

***********

He had to ride like the wind to get to the warehouse on time. It was down the back of an alley that ran between a bookies and an off-license and no-one would even have known it was there. But that was the way Dwalin liked it. He said the kids that came there felt safer with something that wasn’t so obvious. And, as one of those kids, Fili agreed wholeheartedly. 

Dori was the one who’d put him into the programme. It had helped her brother out of a life of petty crime and into a legitimate career. And, although he’d been sceptical and unsocialised when he arrived, he’d discovered that he really liked it. It had been hard being who he was. No-one had been his friend because they’d wanted to, only because of who his father and brother were. But at the warehouse he’d met people who were like him, starting with Dwalin. 

Fili wheeled into the courtyard that led to the sliding door of the warehouse, jumping off before the bike came to a stop, then hauled open the door and pushed it inside. The warehouse was one big space, about fifty square metres. The concrete floor was left rough and the sparring rings were set up pretty much in the middle. There was an exercise area to the left side and the changing rooms to the right. There were already quite a few people there, with two pairs of fighters already in the rings. He looked to where Dwalin was standing, leaning in on the far one and shouting instructions to the two young women who were sparring. 

Fili leaned his bike against the wall and shouldered his bag, squaring up for the bollocking he was no doubt going to get. He walked forwards, and Dwalin looked up. He nodded once to the girls, which was his signal for them to continue and walked over to Fili, meeting him halfway. 

To most people Dwalin Fundinson was a scary looking customer, with his bald tattooed head and arms and his thick brown beard topped off with fierce grey eyes. He crossed his arms, forearms bulging with muscle that a man his age really had no business having.

‘You’re late.’ he said, the broad Scottish accent making the R roll slightly.

‘I know.’ Fili replied. He didn’t apologise, Dwalin had little time for that. He wanted you to acknowledge your mistake and then get the hell on with it. ‘I was walking someone home.’ There was a look of surprise on Dwalin’s face that was pretty priceless to see. It almost made Fili laugh, but laughing when he was late would have been tantamount to suicide. He looked at Dwalin and noticed the grey eyes were now twinkling.

‘An important someone?” he asked.

‘No.’ Fili said, ducking to avoid his eyes. ‘Just a guy from school that the tossers have taken an interest in.’

‘Really?’ Dwalin’s eyes were boring through him now. ‘Since when do you play Prince Charming?’

‘I don’t, all right.’ Fili protested. ‘I saw them tail him from school and I was going the same way so…’ he trailed off and hoped like hell that would be the end of it. Unfortunately for him, his mentor chuckled in a way that told Fili he didn’t believe a word of it. ‘It’s not like I even know the bloke. He’s new, he’s been at school for like, a month.’ He knew he was sounding defensive now and that was like a red rag to a bull with Dwalin. But to his surprise, Dwalin simply chuckled and put his hand on Fili’s shoulder.

‘Go and get changed.’ he said.

**********

Fili stripped out of his school uniform as quickly as possible and pondered his situation while he was getting changed into the sweat pants and loose vest he used for training. He had no idea what he was doing.

He’d never been one for friends. Belonging to his family hadn’t been conducive to such things. Plus there was the fact that he could never be sure if people were being friendly to him because they liked him or because of who his family were. In fact, the word family was probably a poor choice as well. 

It had only been when he’d been brought to live with Dori and Ori that he;d realised what a family was supposed to be like. For a scared fourteen year old it had been quite the eye opener to live in a house where he didn’t have to tread quietly to avoid waking people who were sleeping off the previous night’s excess, or have to find his own food (and God knows how many times he’d shoplifted packets of instant soup and cereal bars) or got to school in clothes that hadn’t been washed for several days. It had taken him a year to get used to them, another to start to come out of himself and one more to trust them enough to start letting them in. But he still wasn’t good with strangers, which was why he’d been watching the new boy from afar.

Fili knew he was different, not just because he was from London or because his dad and brother were currently sitting in Belmarsh. He knew that he was different from the way he looked at girls, like the pretty redhead Tory who’d done what he’d been trying to do for weeks, and felt nothing but an abstract appreciation for their beauty. He knew it from the way his heart had sped up that very first day when the tossers had spit balled him and then pointed to the target behind him and he’d turned around and stared down into a pair of eyes that were the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen. They were a mixture of amber and green and deep earth brown, all swirled up together so they looked like moss mottled against autumn leaves. He’d had to work really hard not to give himself away. And then the rest had come into focus and there was a face attached to the eyes, a face with sharp features and thick dark eyebrows, a wide mouth and straight dark hair that was in a glossy ponytail. 

That had been the beginning of a slight obsession on his part. He’d taken to watching him, always keeping a low profile. The other morning when he’d shown up at the art studio, Fili had been thrilled. He’d been ready to talk to him, maybe get a conversation going. But then he’d lost all his confidence as Kili had approached and just ended up retreating, which was what he usually did with new people. That was why his best friends were a fifty year old ex-MMA fighter and a twelve year old precocious brat. 

He sighed and got up off the bench. It had been luck that he’d been passing just in time to see the four boys tailing Kili from the school. He’d followed and come across them at just the right time. They’d been scared off, as were most people in school who knew his reputation. But Kili hadn’t looked at him like that. There had been frank curiosity in his eyes and something else, something that Fili desperately hoped was maybe the same thing he felt when he looked at Kili. And when Kili had asked him to go inside, half of him had wanted to scream he was so bloody excited. But then he’d gone and bottled it as usual and now probably wouldn’t get a second chance.

Dwalin was waiting for him when he came out, holding out his sparring gloves.

‘Thirty minutes on the bike to warm up, then thirty minutes on the bag.’ he said. ‘Then you and I can go a couple of rounds.’ Fili nodded, taking the gloves and putting them on. He was just starting to walk to the exercise area when Dwalin called after him.

‘Is he fit?’ Fili stopped, half turning with one of his rare smiles on his face.

‘Yes, he is.’ he replied.


	5. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little look at the boys' home lives.

Fili helped Dwalin clean up the warehouse after training had finished and everyone else had gone home. They left, Fili wheeling his bike to Dwalin’s van and putting it in the back. Dwalin drove them to Dori’s house, waiting to watch Fili unload his bike and go inside before pulling off. Fili waved at him from the front door, then braced himself for the expected assault when he got in the door. He was not disappointed. As he closed the front door behind him he heard the pounding of feet. He put his bike gainst the wall and waited, arms outstretched to catch the small girl that almost flew at him from the living room.

‘Fee.’ Ori cried, as delighted as only a twelve year old could be. She hugged him fiercely, her thin arms surprisingly strong. ‘You’re late.’

‘Only a little rat bag.’ He replied, hefting her up and under one arm, where she dangled giggling happily before going into the sitting room. Dori was on the sofa with her feet tucked up underneath her.

‘There’s macaroni cheese in the oven.’ She said when she saw him. Fili dumped Ori on the armchair then went over and dropped a kiss on her prematurely silver hair.

‘Thanks, Dori.’ he said and she smiled. He went into the kitchen and got his food and a glass of orange juice then came back. Ori went to go sit with her elder sister and gave him the armchair to sit in. He balanced the plate on his lap and watched TV, not really focusing on anything. He was in that wonderful stage of exhaustion that always followed a really good sparring session with Dwalin. Dori watched him out of the corner of her eye.

‘You were late tonight.’ She said, ‘Dwalin called me to see where you were.’ Fili gave her a half smile. He knew Dori would never come right out and challenge him on his whereabouts. She’d always been really good like that, even in the first year when he’d wandered the streets like a stray dog. Now he was older he could see how much that must have worried her, but she’d always given him his space. She knew he wasn’t like other ids, that his background had made him more street smart than most others that were twice his age.

‘The new kid had some trouble.’ He said and she tilted her head, her long gypsy earrings tinkling as she moved.

‘Oh.’ That was all she said.

‘I saw the tossers tailing him and decided to just make sure he didn’t get fucked up.’ Fili said, shoving macaroni in his mouth. He was starving. Training really made him hungry. Plus now he was seventeen, he was starting to bulk up. Dori was already complaining that his shirts were too tight across the shoulders. 

‘Did they hurt him?’ Dori asked. She didn’t bother to pull Fili up on his language. Hers was just as bad, although they both gave Ori an earful when she got sweary. Not that she ever did. Fili often thought she was like a child from a Dickens novel, born far too far in the past for her sensibilities. Now she was watching him, her dark eyes wide and her freckled face serious. 

‘No, I got there before they did anything.’ Fili replied. ‘But I did walk with him to his house to make sure he got there okay.’ He took a sip of his juice and noticed Dori had raised one eyebrow at him. He blushed. ‘It’s not like that, Dori.’  
‘No?’ she asked. ‘Then how is it?’ Her voice was gently teasing. Fili sighed inwardly. He’d told Dori about himself the previous year. Then they’d decided to broach the subject with Ori, who’d given him an airy declaration that she had already known about him. And then he’d told Dwalin as well which brought the sum total to three. Three people in the world who knew that he was gay. He didn’t tell anyone else, because three was enough if he was being honest. They were the worst bunch of matchmakers ever. Dori was practically drooling at the thought of him bringing home his first boyfriend for her to meet and Ori was equally starry-eyed. And whenever a new boy joined the club, Dwalin was in the habit of giving Fili the what-about-him eyebrows. Like he’d just jump into anything with the first one that came along.

He must have been thinking for too long because Ori gave a little gasp and clasped her hands together.

‘You like him.’ she declared breathlessly. 

‘I don’t like him, Ori. I don’t even know him.’

‘You like him.’ Ori repeated, her tone one of absolute childlike certainty. ‘You’ve gone all red.’

‘I have not.’ Fili protested, but he could feel the heat stealing up from his neck towards his face. Ori and Dori looked at each other and giggled.

‘Finally.’ they said in unison.

***********

Kili was up in his room doing his homework when he heard the doorbell. He bolted out the door and down the stairs, getting to the front door first and throwing it open.

‘Thorin!’ he said, and his uncle held out his arms. Kili threw himself into them and got a bear hug for his troubles.

‘Hey, Kee.’ Thorin said in his deep voice. ‘Glad to see you’ve survived your mother’s cooking.’ It was a standing joke in their family that while Dis excelled as a medical professional, she was the most appalling cook the Durin family had ever produced. Which was why Kili did most of the cooking when they were home together. Her job also kept her pretty busy, which meant that diner was often whatever was easiest. 

Thorin let him go and picked up the shopping bag that was next to him on the floor and came in.

‘What did you bring?’ Kili asked trying to look in the bag. Thorin smiled. 

‘Here.’ He handed the bag to Kili who took it and went into the kitchen. He unpacked the pre-made pizzas and switched on the oven, then went to the fridge and retrieved a beer, handing it to his uncle.

‘Thanks Kee.’ Thorin said, cracking it and taking a long swallow before burping very loudly.

‘Thorin, for God’s sake!’ they heard Dis exclaim as she as coming down the stairs. Thorin winked at Kili. Kili smiled back. He loved Thorin to distraction. He was everything an uncle should be. He had long dark hair in a ponytail, tattoos by the dozen and a Harley. The fact that he was also a highly talented and much sought after children's therapist, something that was the last thing people suspected him of doing, only made him cooler. He was also the reason Dis and Kili had moved to Manchester. Dis had decided that Kili needed a stable influence in his life and having Thorin around would be good for him while he was still processing the divorce. Kili, on the other hand, wondered who would be looking after who. The other thing he adored about Thorin was that his uncle was sometimes more of a teenager than he was. It did mean that he had someone to play X Box with and listen to music with and go trawling through charity shops in search of clothes of questionable origin with. 

But the best very thing about Thorin was that he was gay. Just like Kili. It had made him feel a lot better about confronting his feelings, especially when his dad had been so unsupportive. Kili half suspected that one of the major reasons for the divorce had been his dad’s inability to come to terms with the fact that Kili didn’t like girls.

Dis came into the kitchen, tying up her thick dark brown hair. Kili looked between her and Thorin, perfect images of each other with their dark hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. Kili had never met his father and Dis had never spoken of him. He knew she had loved him very much, Thorin had told him that, but it had been a short lived romance that ended prematurely when his father had died in a plane crash before he could even find out that Dis was pregnant. She had only a few pictures of him and Kili hoarded these. In them his father was a skinny tanned boy, barely twenty-three when he died. Kili looked very much like him, even if there was a lot of Durin in him as well. He knew this was why Dis would look at him a certain way and her eyes would be sad. 

Tonight though she was smiling, and she came over and pulled his head down so she could kiss his forehead, a bit of a family tradition. He was now taller than she was, having had an absolutely spectacular growth spurt the previous year that saw him shooting up nearly eight inches in seven months. Dis had refused to buy him any more clothes until he’d slowed down because he’d simply outgrown them too quickly. That was one of the reasons for the charity shop trawling which left him looking like a grunge refugee, or in other words like his uncle.

The three of them sat in the kitchen chatting and waiting for the pizzas to cook. When they were done Kili dished them out and they ate. 

‘So, how’s the hellish piranha pool they call school these days?’ Thorin asked. He rolled up a pizza slice and took a massive bite out of it.

‘It’s not too bad.’ Kili replied, ‘They have a really good art department. And the kids are okay.’ He didn’t mention anything about the idiots he was having trouble with or Fili. 

‘No-one giving you any trouble?’ Thorin asked and Kili almost dropped his slice of pizza. He was always caught unawares by how astute his uncle was, in spite of the laid back attitude. But then that’s why he was so good at his job. he always paid attention to tiny details.

‘There’s some guys.’ he said and Dis looked sharply at him.

‘Killian?’ her voice was full of concern. ‘Why didn’t you say anything?’ Kili winced, knowing that his mother using his full name was never a good sign.

‘It’ snothing, Mom.’ he said, trying to sound as casual as possible. ‘They’re just a bunch of dicks.’ He looked at Thorin. ‘I can handle it.’ 

After dinner he and Thorin went outside so Thorin could smoke his pipe. They stood uner the eaves at the ack of the house surveying the overgrown garden. Dis had bought the house outright for a very good priced from a little old couple, mostly because the place was needing some improvements. The garden was one of those things. The previous owners had left it to pretty much grow wild.

‘So, if I said that crap you told your mom about being able to handle it was bullshit,’ Thorin said watching Kili carefully for a reaction, ‘would I be on the money?’ Kili heaved a sigh.

‘I don’t want to get in trouble again.’ he said, ‘I’m keeping my head down, like you said to.’

‘I did say that, but I also think that you shouldn’t let anyone push you around.’ Thorin replied. ‘What happened?’

‘They cornered me today.’ Kili said, ‘They knocked me down.’

‘And what did you do?’ Thorin asked.

‘Nothing.’ Kili said, ‘I didn’t get a chance. A guy from school turned up and they ran off.’ Thorin raised an eyebrow.

‘A guy from school?’

‘Yeah. Kili said, and for some ungodly reason he could feel himself starting to blush. ‘His name’s Felix Curran, but everyone calls him Fili, if you can believe that.’ Thorin laughed.

‘Seriously?’ he asked, ‘That’s a fine coincidence.’ 

‘I know, right?’ Kili laughed with him. Then he stopped as he realised that Thorin was regarding him very closely.

‘Holy fuck.’ he eventually said. ‘You like this boy.’ Kili gave him a shy smile.

‘I think I do.’ he replied.


	6. Knock Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are both knocked out in their own ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music Fili likes to listen to while he paints is The Offspring.

On Friday afternoon, Kili was packing up when Mrs G caught him.

‘Have you given any thought to your next assignment?’ she asked. Kili shrugged.

‘I have a couple of ideas.’ he replied.

‘I know that we’ve spoken about painting not really being your thing.’ she said, ‘But I think you should try it.’ She regarded him, her blue eyes sharp. ‘I’m going to be in on Saturday afternoon from about twelve to four. If you wanted you could come in and do some preliminary work and I’ll look it over when you’re done.’ 

‘Okay, thanks.’ Kili said, ‘I’m going to archery club in the morning so I’ll come by straight after.’ He shouldered his bag and waved a goodbye then left the studio. Tauriel was waiting for him outside. She’d pretty much adopted him, and he was very glad to have the company. He hadn’t had many close friends back at his other school, but the ones he’d had, he’d valued enormously. Unfortunately talking on the phone or internet wasn’t quite the same and he was very glad to have her company.

‘There you are.’ she said, smiling and taking his arm. ‘I think we need ice cream.’

‘Really?” he asked, smiling back. 

‘Really.’ she confirmed..

*************

They went to the corner shop which was a block down from the school. They were sitting outside on the wall that bordered the tiny parking lot and chatting about the archery club that Kili was going to the next day with her and Legolas.  
‘I like compound, but recurve suits me better.’ Kili said, ‘I think it’s because of my height.’

‘Have you ever shot longbow?’ Tory asked around a mouthful of Cornetto. Kili shrugged, picking a loose piece of chocolate off his Magnum and licking it off his finger. 

‘Once or twice. The draw is immense.’

‘Legolas’ dad is amazing at it.’ Tory said, ‘You’ll meet him tomorrow.’ She suddenly straightened up and bumped Kili in the arm. Kili followed her gaze to where Fili was pushing his bike into the parking lot. ‘You should go say hi.’ She said. Kili had filled her in on the events of that afternoon and also how Fili had walked him back to his house. He swore that her eyes had gone heart-shaped at one point. 

‘If he wanted to talk to me he would have already.’ he said. Fili had been avoiding him since then and he wasn’t in the mood to go over and make an idiot of himself. ‘Besies, it’s not like he’d be interested.’

‘I think you probably stand a better chance than you think.’ Tory said with a sly grin. 

‘What, is your famous gaydar telling you that?’ he said and she backhanded his arm. Kili winced. Tory was surprisingly strong for her slender frame.

‘He hasn’t had a single girlfriend in four years. I don’t think he’s even kissed anyone at our school.’ she said.

‘That doesn’t mean anything.’ Kili said. He watched as Fili leaned his bike against the wall and went into the shop. ‘Maybe he hangs out with people who aren’t from school.’

‘Maybe he’s just not interested in girls.’ Tory said, still grinning. ‘It’s worth a shot and it will stop you mooning all the time.’

‘I do not moon.’ Kili grumbled. Fili had come out the shop and as he walked towards the wall where his bike was, he happened to look up. KIli caught his breath as their eyes met for a brief moment. Then Fili raised his hand in greeting, the corner of his mouth twitching in a not-quite-smile, but he didn’t approach any further. He went and got his bike, twisting the handles of the plastic shopping bag around the handlebars and then getting on and riding off. Kili watched him go, his happy thoughts interrupted as Tory practically pushed him off the wall in excitement. 

‘Oh my God.’ she said, her voice high pitched and screechy. ‘Don’t tell me he’s not interested. He never says hello to anyone. Ever. He so fucking likes you.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Kili said, watching the figure disappear down the road. But try as he might, he couldn’t get rid of his smile for the rest of the afternoon. 

***********

‘Focus!’ Dwalin’s voice cut through Fili’s thoughts, which were focused not on the fact that he was supposed to be sparring with someone who had a head and shoulders and a hundred pounds on him but on a pair of dark eyes and a laugh that sounded a bit like an adorable hyena. 

‘Sorry.’ He said automatically, his gum guard making the word come out blurry, and tried to get his head back in the fight. His opponent was one of Dwalin’s MMA mates. He was also retired and now taught at one of the gyms in town. Dwalin had asked him to come and put Fili through his paces, and right now his arse was getting kicked very hard. 

He struck out, a quick one-two move but his opponent danced back and dodged the blow easily, then took a lighting step forward to kick and Fili gritted his teeth as his foot connected with Fili’s shin guard hard enough to hurt.

‘Too slow, Fili.’ Dwalin drawled. Fili moved back, using his natural speed and agility to keep himself out of range. It worked and the next jab he threw connected. He felt the rush and followed up with a kick, but his opponent brushed it off and then threw one hard punch that connected very solidly with the side of his head and Fili dropped like a ton of bricks. 

He lay on the mat, completely dazed and with his ears ringing. He was vaguely aware of people standing over him and then Dwalin was there.

‘Fee?’ he asked, running his hands over Fili’s neck and shoulders lightly, checking for injury. Satisfied he got an arm under Fili’s shoulders and helped him to sit up. Fili felt a rush of nausea and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head bowed. He felt Dwalin’s hand on the back of his neck. ‘All right, laddie. Just breathe easy. We going to go get you checked out.’ Fili spat his gum guard.

‘I’m fine.’ he managed to protest, but his voice sounded a little slurry, even to himself.

‘Bollocks.’ Dwalin said. ‘Wait here and I’ll go get the van.’

**********

They went to the closest A & E, Fili in the passenger seat with in ice pack that he held to the back of his neck. The nausea had passed and he wasn’t seeing double anymore but Dwalin was a stickler for safety so off they went.

At A & E they had to wait for about twenty minutes. It was fairly busy, and Fili looked around the waiting room. His head was starting to pound. 

‘Felix Curran?’ The voice belonged to one of the on call doctors that had stuck her head out the door. Dwalin nodded at her and got Fili up, then herded him into the consultation room. He got Fili to sit on the bed, and the doctor came over. Fili noted that she was very pretty with thick dark hair caught up in a bun on top her head and very dark blue eyes behind her glasses. 

‘So.’ She said cheerfully, ‘What happened to you?’

‘He took a punch to the head.’ Dwalin said and she raised her eyebrows. 

‘I’m a fighter.’ Fili mumbled.

‘He’s in our youth MMA club.’ Dwalin added. When she frowned he explained further. ‘It’s mixed martial arts.’

‘Ah.’ She said taking Fili’s head in her hands and tilting it back gently so she could look into his eyes. ‘Sounds rather dangerous.’

‘It’s not.’ Fili said and she gave him a smile.

‘Maybe but I wouldn’t want my son doing that. Archery is bad enough.’ she laughed. ‘He once shot his coach in the bum.’

‘Well, thank God you can’t do that to me.’ Dwalin said to Fili. The doctor checked Fili’s pupil responses and then felt the bump on the side of his head.

‘You’re not concussed.’ She said, ‘But I wouldn’t recommend jumping around for a day or two. Try something a little less strenuous.’ She went to her computer and typed up her notes. Dwalin helped Fili off the table, and once she was done she got up and saw them out the room. At the doorway Dwalin turned.

‘Thank you Dr…’ he trailed off and the doctor smiled.

‘Dr Durin.’ she said, blue eyes sparkling. Dwalin returned her smile and surprised the hell out of Fili by taking her hand and kissing it in a courtly fashion. Dr Durin looked completely surprised and then blushed very prettily. She retreated into her office and closed the door. Dwaling put his hand on Fili’s shoulder and steered him out of the clinic. He was still smiling.

He drove fili home and got him through the front door. Dori of course fussed over him and Ori wanted to feel the bump and there was general chaos until he trudged up the stairs to his room to go lie down while Dwalin and Dori gabbed in the kitchen. 

It was only when he’d showered and changed into the sweatpants and t-shirt he slept in and crawled under his duvet that he twigged. The doctor’s name was Durin. 

Kili’s last name was Durin.

**********

Kili was up and dressed early. Dis had been on night shift at the hospital and come back around seven in the morning and so he tiptoed down the stairs and out the house, closing the front door softly behind him. 

He waited outside the house and soon enough a green Beetle pulled up with a Tory in the passenger seat and her elder brother driving. Lindir, or Lindy as Tory called him, was at uni already. The car was his, but Tory had a habit of treating him as her official chauffeur. He bitched about it, but Kili could see that he clearly loved his baby sister. And Kili thought he was pretty cool. 

‘Heya!!!’ Tory called out her open window. The car had barely come to a stop before she was out the passenger door and holding back the front seat so Kili could get in the back. He leaned in to safely stow his carry bag and arrow tube safely, then had to almost fold himself in half to get in the tiny back seat. Once he was in, Tory pushed the seat back and climbed back in, slamming the door shut.

‘Tauriel!’ Lindir admonished. ‘For fuck’s sake!’

‘Sorry.’ she sing-songed, sounding completely unrepentant. She threw Kili a brilliant smile over her seat. 

***********

The archery club turned out to be much nicer than the one he’d gone to back home. The target shoots were immaculate, and there was a small but beautifully appointed clubhouse. He was out on the 50 metre range, shooting alongside Tory and Legs. He was pleased to note that he was every bit as good as they were. In fact, at this distance he was getting higher scores than both of them. 

It was a great morning, and he was full of smiles when he went to join them for lunch with Thranduil, Legs’ father, in the clubhouse. Thranduil was very experienced. He’d been an archer for team GB and had high hopes for Legs to do the same. They all chatted about bows and competitions and the time passed quickly. It was the first day that Kili didn’t think about his father once.

***********

Lindir and Tory dropped him off at school. The side gate was open and he could see Mrs G’s car in the parking lot along with a few others. He walked to the studio, noticing that Mrs G was standing on the other side of the lot smoking under the eaves with another teacher from the year below him. She saw Kili and waved. 

He got to the door and then he heard the music. He frowned as he struggled to identify it. Then he saw the bike, and his heart did a funny little jump. 

He went to the open door and looked in. The music was loud, strident and almost manic in its tempo. And then he saw the owner of the bike. For a moment all he could do was watch. 

Fili was wearing old jeans, ripped and faded. His canvas trainers looked like they had definitely seen better days, so grubby they were more brown than white. The t-shirt he wore was thin, obviously an old one and it was covered with smears of paint. His blond hair was sticking up in all directions. It was a complete contrast to the Fili that came to school during the week. He was painting, not using the fine brushes, but a big thick thing more suitable for painting walls than canvas, filling in the background to his painting of the fighter. Kili must have gasped or made some sort of noise when he saw him, because Fili turned. He had a smear of turquoise along one cheekbone where he’d obviously wiped at his face because the same colour coated his hands. It matched his eyes and Kili felt something surge inside him so powerful it made him want to throw up. They eyes met and held. Kili dug his nails into his palms, feeling the sting and hoping it would settle his desperately beating heart. But then Fili smiled, a beautiful sunlight smile with those dimples that made his face impossibly beautiful.

‘Hey Durin.’ he said, and Kili was lost.


	7. Birdwatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili shows Kili something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick thank you to everyone who has left comments or kudos. You guys continue to make my life XD

Mrs G came back to the studio about half an hour later. She wandered across to Fili and watched him paint. Kili desperately wanted to do the same, but he had work to do so he’d spent the last thirty minutes trying to think of something that went with the assignment theme which was Strength and Beauty. In truth, he was yet to actually put pen to paper, having spent most of the time watching Fili out of the corner of his eye. 

It was amazing watching him paint. Fili had no finesse or style at all, just seemingly slapping the paint on the canvas haphazardly. Kili was fascinated at how something so devoid of style or intent resulted in such an amazing blaze of colours and textures. He’d switched now to white, blending it with red and blue to depict a brick wall behind the figure of the man. 

He’d just finished the top right hand corner on the immense canvas. He was standing, hands on hips, the paint brush in the left one leaving smudges on his jeans. Fili didn’t seem to notice, and Kili wondered if he should say anything. They hadn’t spoken the whole time he’d been there, except to say hello.

‘Fili.’ he said, hating the hesitant note in his voice. Fili didn’t turn around and Kili blushed furiously at embarrassing himself. He was about to turn back to his station when Fili spoke.

‘I think something’s off. What do you think Durin?’ Kili nearly fell off his stool in surprise. 

‘I, uh…’ he did hesitate properly now and Fili turned to him, the turquoise splatter still in place.

‘What?’ he asked, then looked back at the canvas. ‘It’s shit isn’t it?’

‘No.’ Kili blurted, ‘It’s amazing.’ He got up and walked over, making sure to keep a bit of distance between them. Up close the painting was even more striking than he’d thought. He was entranced by the thick smears of paint, adding layers of texture and movement to the picture. He found himself wanting to touch it, but resisted because he could tell that it was probably still wet. Instead he focused on the figure of the fighter, looking at the combination of colours that brought his skin tone to life, blue and white and flesh all smoothed together. The hairs on the man’s face and the pore of his skin were even there, the faded black tattoos almost greenish. He could see how Fili had artfully depicted the bunched muscles in his arms and shoulders so the man almost seemed ready to move, to get up and step out of the painting. 

‘So, what do you think?’ Fili’s voice intruded into his introspection and Kili turned to see that he had taken a step closer to him, close enough to smell the fresh sweat and paint on Fili’s skin. It made him feel like his skin was two sizes too small. He looked into Fili’s eyes which were so clear they looked like water. He was close enough for Kili to see that there were tiny gold flecks around the iris and throw the dark line that outlined it into relief. His eyelashes were long and thick and the same dark gold as his eyebrows. Kili also noticed that his jaw was flecked with stubble that caught the light. With his grubby clothes and paint stained hands he looked like a dirty angel. 

‘I think it’s completely unfair that you have this much talent and I have none.’ he found himself saying, and internally screamed. Fili frowned.

‘Bollocks.’ he retorted. His expression was a mixture of pride and disbelief and Kili wondered why he didn’t believe him. Surely Fili knew how talented he was. He turned to look at Mrs G behind her desk. She shrugged at Kili.

‘I’ve been telling him for four years and he still doesn’t believe me.’ she said and went back to her marking. He looked back at Fili.

‘Seriously.’ he said, ‘You’re amazingly good.’ Fili opened his mouth like he wanted to say something to refute the assertion Kili’d just made, then shut it. Then, to Kili’s complete and utter amazement, he blushed. It started in his cheeks, then spread over his face. 

‘Thanks.’ he said and Kili shrugged.

‘No problem.’ he replied.

***********

By the time three o’clock came around, Kili was starving. He wasn’t looking forward to going home, knowing it was just him because Dis was on night shift at the hospital again. He thought about phoning Thorin and begging dinner off him. Thorin’s boyfriend William, or Bilbo as Thorin called him, was a seriously good cook, but it was Saturday night and they usually went out. 

He sighed and started to pack up. He was pleased. Once he’d buckled down and started concentrating something had started happening and shapes had appeared under his pencil as he sketched out the idea for his painting. He heard the music switch off and turned to see Fili also starting to clear up. He put everything away then took his brushes over to the sink. He grabbed some of the collected newspapers underneath and started to blot them, getting rid of as much paint as possible before he started washing them. Kili watched him, and heard Fili humming under his breath as he worked, first blotting each brush then dipping it in paint thinner and repeating the process. The smell of turpentine permeated the studio. Once it was done, Fili started washing the brushes. Kili was fascinated by how focused he was, frowning in concentration as he carefully and meticulously washed each brush, then rinsed them. Finally he conditioned them with a bottle of baby oil and put them bottom down in the jam jar he kept them in on his station.

Then he looked across at Kili.

‘You want to see something cool?’ he asked.

*********

They left the studio together, walking across to the footpath that led down to the common, Fili wheeling his bike beside him. Once they got onto the common, he climbed on but didn’t sit and looked expectantly at Kili. Kili stared back in confusion. Fili sighed and rolled his eyes at him.

‘Get on Durin.’ he said, like he was talking to a particularly dense child. Kili was at a loss. He’d never ever shared a bicycle with someone before and had no clue what he was supposed to do. Fili realised what was up and moved so he was seated. He looked at the foot bars on the back wheels and then at Kili.

‘Oh.’ Kili said. ‘Won’t we like, overbalance or something?’ Fili huffed a laugh.

‘No.’ he said. ‘Trust me, we’ll be fine. Get on, Kili.’ Kili felt a warm flash through his chest as Fili used his name. He swung his bag around so it was lying across his back, then walked over to Fili and the bike.

‘You stand behind me and put your feet on there.’ Fili instructed. Kili did as he said straddling the back wheel and then was at a loss as what to do next. ‘Get on, then put your hands on my shoulders.’ That made Kili pause. Fili looked back at him over his shoulder. There was a flash of dimples. ‘C’mon Durin. I’m not going to bite.’ Kili took a deep breath and then put one foot on the foot bar. A little hesitant, he reached out and placed his hand on Fili’s shoulder, then used him to brace himself as he got on the other foot bar. He ended up with both hands on Fili’s shoulders. His mind was racing and so was his heart. Fili’s shoulders were rock solid under his hands and the fabric of his t-shirt was so thin he could feel the heat from Fili’s skin almost burning his palms. It was like torture. Then Fili leaned back a little so he could put his feet on the pedals and Kili found himself back to chest with him. He almost yelped at the contact and bit the inside of his mouth to stop himself from vocalising the feeling he was currently desperately trying to tamp down. Fili half tunred his head. ‘You good back there?’ he asked, and kili thought for a moment that his voice sounded a little bit shaky.

‘I’m fine.’ he replied. ‘You can go.’ 

**********

They rode down the footpath towards the river, but instead of turning right to take the path to Kili’s house, they turned left and followed the path as it ran alongside the river. He had gotten the hang of balancing on the back of Fili’s bike, and had thankfully also managed not to make an arse of himself by getting a hard on. Although, and he was horribly ashamed to admit this, he knew he was going to probably be wanking up a storm thinking about it when he got home. It was awful, the smell of Fili’s hair and body right under his nose and the feel of his muscles moving under Kili’s hands. He’d never had a crush this bad before and it was almost killing him to keep himself under control. 

They had gone far enough along the footpath for the open part of the common to fall behind them. They were now going into the woodland at the back of the common and the footpath was less well trodden here. Fili slowed and then stopped the bike. 

‘We have to walk from here.’ he said. He braced the bike and waited for Kili to get off then picked the bike up and moved a little way off the path. He took the bike into a thick clump of rhododendron and stashed it so it was hidden from view. Kili watched him, frowning.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked. 

‘We’re going off track. I can’t take the bike it and I don’t want it to get stolen.’ Fili explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He came back, shifting his backpack to both shoulders. 

‘Where exactly are we going?’ Kili asked. He was starting to get intrigued.

‘You’ll see.’ Fili said, flashing him a smile as he walked past him. 

He led Kili down the footpath until it turned off to the left, leaving the river and going deeper into the woodland. But instead of following the pathway, Fili moved into the brush at the side of the river.

‘This way.’ he said to Kili, who stopped and looked at him sceptically.

‘In there?’ he asked. Fili’s answering smile was mischievous.

‘Yeah.’ he said, ‘Why? You too soft to go walking off track Durin?’

‘Fuck you.’ Kili responded automatically to the challenge and Fili’s smile got wider. 

‘Then come on.’ he replied and kept going. Kili heaved a sigh and then followed him. They walked through the undergrowth, following the river which was moving a little more quickly at this part. The ground dipped down and Kili looked back, noticing the trees and undergrowth now obscured the pathway completely. He and Fili were completely hidden from sight. He was so busy looking back that he didn’t notice that Fili had stopped and walked straight into him. He was knocked off balance and then Fili’s hands caught him by the upper arms, and Kili did gasp this time as he felt the strength in Fili’s hands. He looked straight up into the beautiful variegated eyes and realised that his face was close enough that, if he chose to, he could lean forward and kiss Fili on the mouth. He caught his breath and then noticed that Fili hadn’t let him go yet, that he was staring straight back at him with his own lips slightly parted. Kili was transfixed, unable to look away. He unconsciously began to lean forward and it looked to him that Fili was doing the same. 

But just at that moment there was the sound of a police siren going off faintly in the road that ran along the back of the common and it broke the spell they both seemed to be under. Fili dropped his hands and stepped away from Kili abruptly. The blush was back and he turned away from Kili walking along the path without a word. Kili followed, taking care to keep his distance this time. 

Fili finally stopped at a point in the river which was rocky, the water moving swiftly from one level over rocks to a deep pool on the other side. There was one flat rock that extended across from their side into the water and he dropped his bag on the ground and then took the small jump from the bank to its flat surface. He turned and beckoned to Kili. Kili forgot his embarrassment momentarily and dropped his own bag next to Fili’s then followed him out onto the rock. Fili sat down, knees up and feet flat. Kili sat down next to him, still careful to keep some distance between them. Tey sat in silence for a few moments and Kili started to ask something. Fili, who was staring ahead with an intense look onhis face shushed him. Then he pointed up into the trees. 

‘There.’ he stage whispered. Kili followed the line of his arm, and looked at the branch he was pointing at. This time when he gasped it was in delight. There was a pair of kingfishers sitting on the branch.

‘They’re here every summer.’ Fili said, his voice so quiet Kili had to strain to hear. ‘I thought you’d like to see them seeing as you spent all afternoon drawing them.’ He didn’t look at Kili, even when Kili looked at him in astonishment at the fact that Fili had noticed. 

‘How did you…?’ he started to ask, his voice trailing off as Fili turned to him. From this angle the afternoon sunlight hit him just right, making his eyes almost luminous and turning his hair into burnished gold. Kili suddenly noticed that he had a light dusting of freckles under his eyes, along his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose. 

‘I might have had a look when you went outside.’ he said. 

‘Why?’ Kili asked, honestly confused.

‘Because your drawings are fucking incredible.’ Fili said. ‘I could never draw like that.’ Then he turned back and carried on watching the kingfishers. Next to him, Kili thought his heart was going to explode he was so happy. He stifled the urge to scream like an idiot and turned his attention back to the birds in the tree.


	8. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a moment and then Kili gets a surprise...because at the end of the day, in spite of all the fluff, Kili is still a horny seventeen year old boy and Fili is gorgeous as fuck.

They sat for what felt like ages watching the birds and just enjoying the sunshine. Fili felt happier than he’d been in a long time. He had grown to love Dori and Ori and Nori, with all three of them becoming his family in more ways than his real family had ever been. But he was still lonely. He didn’t want to have friends. He’d seen what happened when he did. And that had kind of stuck with him, even after he stopped being to jumpy and started sleeping properly for the first time in his life. And to be fair he found most of the other people at school just plain boring.

But Kili was different. He didn’t act or dress like the others with their wannabe gangster fashion (not that they’d know a gang member even if they got bottled by one). He looked effortlessly cool, even today, in his skinny black jeans and work boots. He was wearing the most awful luminous pink t-shirt over a long sleeved black one, and instead of looking like an idiot he just looked amazing. Fili envied him that, like he envied his big beautiful dark eyes that Fili felt like he could swim around in forever or his thick long hair, like melted bitter chocolate it was so glossy, that he felt a desperate urge to touch and see if it was as silky as it looked.

Fili had never felt this attracted to another person before. He’d known for a while he didn’t like girls, but the few guys he’d fancied had been either someone from his other life or someone from the youth club and he knew enough from experience not to shit where he ate. He was remarkably inexperienced for someone of his age and background, but growing up on an estate in wasn’t exactly the place to come out at all, let alone look for someone to experiment with. The furthest he’d ever gone was kissing in the stairwell of their block of flats, and the boy he’d kissed had disappeared soon afterwards. Fili was almost convinced his dad had gotten rid of him, judging from the pointed homophobic remarks in the flat a few days later and how if he ever caught Fili with a boy it would not end well for him. Needless to say he’d been too shit scared of doing anything else after that.

Telling Dori had been surprisingly easy and the complete lack of judgement he’d received had blown his mind. Dwalin had been equally nonplussed and Ori had been downright excited. It had taken three years to get to the point where he was actually ready to try exploring things again but by then he’d pretty much lost any confidence in trying to make a move on anyone, and so didn’t have the first clue about it. Now, sitting on the rock with Kili, he felt almost ready to do something. The moment earlier had made his heart pound with excitement and he wondered what would have happened if the siren hadn’t gone off, spooking him into pulling back as usual.

He glanced down at his watch, noting that it well past four and got up reluctantly.

‘I have to go.’ he said, ‘I have training at six.’ Kili looked up at him, the late afternoon sun hitting his eyes and making them glow amber, like whiskey in a glass. Fili was lost in them, not answering until Kili asked him a question.  
‘What?’ he asked back, his distraction meaning he’d completely missed what Kili had said.

‘I asked training for what?’ Kili said. He was looking at Fili strangely and Fili mentally kicked himself for acting like a moron. He was being so obvious there was no way Kili wasn’t going to see what was going on with him, and then he’d probably ditch him for being gay and weird.

‘I do MMA.’ He said and Kili’s expression brightened.

‘Really?’ he asked. ‘That’s sick.’ Then he blushed. ‘Guess that explains why you’re so strong.’ That made Fili feel unaccountably embarrassed and hopelessly pleased all at the same time. He held out his hand. Kili looked at it and then up at him. Then he reached out and took it and Fili hauled him to his feet, enjoying the look on Kili’s face at how little effort it took. As he watched kili brush off his jeans he had an idea.

‘You could come with.’ he said, ‘It’s only a couple of hours so you’d be home in time for dinner.’ He had no idea if that was true but Kili seemed like he had a normal family, so they probably all sat down to dinner at a specified time, probably at the table. He was taken aback when Kili’s face darkened. It changed him from puppy dog to wolf in a second. Fili was impressed.

‘My mom’s working all night.’ he said and Fili remembered the doctor from A & E. ‘She won’t be home until eight tomorrow. I’m looking after myself tonight.’ he sounded sad, and Fili hated that note in his voice. It suddenly became very important to make Kili smile again.

‘So you could come home with me after and Dori will feed you.’ He said. Then when Kili looked at him quizzically he realised that they knew practically nothing about each other. ‘Dori’s my foster mom.’ he said, and waited for Kili to say something or look at him funny. But he didn’t instead he looked straight at him, as if Fili hadn’t said anything strange at all.

‘Are your parents dead?’ he asked. The question took Fili by surprise. He was so used to sympathetic people who all tried to speak kindly to him and handle him gently once they found out. He hated it. But here was Kili who hadn’t sugar coated a thing, just accepted what Fili said and went with it.

‘My mom is.’ he replied. He debated for a second about whether to tell Kili the truth or some bullshit to get him to drop the subject. Then he realised that he didn’t want to drop the subject. He wanted to tell Kili the truth. ‘My dad and my brother are in prison.’ Kili’s eyes widened.

‘What for?’ he asked. Fili took a deep breath before he said the word out loud, before he made it real.

‘Murder.’ he replied. He waited for Kili’s face to fall, for him to realise just how awful the thing Fili had said was. He waited for Kili to turn and walk away from him. He did not expect Kili to step forward and put his arms around him, albeit hesitantly.

Fili froze. The only people who’d touched him with any kind of affection in the last four years were Nori, Dori, Ori and Dwalin. It took his brain a while to catch up to what Kili was doing, his arms surprisingly strong around Fili’s shoulders.  
And when he finally was able to move he leaned in a little and put his arms around Kili’s slender body, feeling whipcord muscle and ribs against his arms, smelling Lynx deodorant and the ozonic smell of Kili’s shampoo and feeling the thick soft hair that was every bit as silky as he dreamed it was against his cheek as he put his chin on Kili’s shoulder.

It felt good.

They stood like that for what seemed forever.

‘I’m sorry, Fee.’ Kili whispered and Fili closed his eyes and held on.

‘It’s okay.’ he whispered back, and for a wonderful heart stopping moment, it was.

***********

Dwalin set up the mats, dragging them across the floor and dropping them into place. He was interrupted by the sound of boys laughing and looked up expecting it to be some of the younger kids who were just starting their training. Instead what he saw made his jaw drop.

It was Fili. He was laughing, those damn dimples of his showing up so deeply someone could fall in and be lost for good. Dwalin could feasibly count on both hands the times he’d heard Fili laugh out loud, and in all those times he’d never laughed like that. He sounded like…well like a seventeen year old boy. A boy who was happy and quite possibly falling in love, if Dwalin’s cynical old ears weren’t mistaken.

And it wasn’t hard to see what had prompted it. Dwalin took one look at the rangy boy with him, dressed like a refugee from a Grateful Dead concert and with thick dark hair tied in a scruffy ponytail and a smile that threatened to blind Dwalin if he looked at it for too long. He watched them come in together, their eyes fixed on each other and their every gesture seeming to mirror each other. He allowed himself a smile as he moved towards them, then readjusted his features into their habitual scowl just as he got to them. Fili looked at him, and his eyes were sparkling.

‘Dwalin.’ He said, and Dwalin swore that he’d never heard Fili sound so young. ‘This is Kili.’

‘Hi.’ Kili said sticking out a hand. Dwalin shook it solemnly, noting the boy’s look of awe as his hand disappeared inside Dwalin’s giant paw. ‘It’s really cool to meet you. You look even better than in your picture.’

‘My picture?’ Dwalin asked and Fili got those spots of colour on his cheeks like he normally did when he was embarrassed.

‘I may be painting you for my final term project.’ he said.

‘Oh shit, Fee.’ Kili said, his face crumpling and Dwalin did a double take at the nickname. ‘Was it supposed to be a surprise or something?’ Fili laughed again, and the blinding smile was back as Kili’s face smoothed out in response. Dwalin watched them together, the fluid exchange of emotions that was taking place in front of him making him feel quite bewildered.

‘So I have to get changed, yeah.’ Fili said as he shouldered his bag. ‘You’ll be all right out here.’

‘I’ll be fine.’ Kili said. ‘I have, like, a thousand questions I can ask Dwalin if that’s okay?’ He gave Dwalin a tentative look and Dwalin groaned inwardly. The boy had doe eyes like nobody’s business. No wonder Fili was so smitten, if his behaviour was anything to go by. They could have been used by MI5 to extract information from double agents.

‘Cool.’ Fili said, flashing him another quick smile before practically bouncing off to the change room. Dwalin watched Kili watch him go, his eyes not leaving him until he disappeared from sight. That gave Dwalin comfort. Fili may be smitten but it looked like Kili was just as love struck as he was.

‘So, young man.’ he said, bringing his hand down on Kili’s shoulder hard enough to make him jump. ‘Ask away.’

***********

An hour later and Kili was in a terrible state. It had been exciting to think of coming to see what Fili did after school and find out about how Fili got all those bruises and cuts that had the school convinced he was some sort of criminal hard type, at least that was what Tory had said. It was one of the reasons he had the reputation he did.

But he hadn’t anticipated just how hard it would be to watch Fili do it. It had been fairly straightforward at first. He’d kind of left Fili to it while he talked to Dwalin and got a crash course in MMA. But then Dwalin had moved over to watch while Fili warmed up with the heavy bag and that was when Kili really started to pay attention. For one thing Fili was wearing shorts which showed off a muscular pair of legs. The other thing was that he was now throwing punches and kicks at the bag in a way that had Kili’s mouth going dry as he watched him. The dark red t-shirt he’d changed into was wet with sweat showing up as dark patched under his arms and across his back. But that was nothing compared to the way he moved. He was tightly wound as a coiled spring, exploding into movement that was lightning fast. Dwalin stood to one side, giving instructions as he watched Kili intently. Eventually he stopped him and nodded towards the closest ring.

‘Come on, lad.’ he said to Kili, ‘Now you get to really see him move.’ Kili followed him to the sie of the ring. Fili followed them, a small plastic case in his hand. He got into the ring and opened it, taking out a gum guard and putting it in, then tossing the case to Kili, who caught it on reflex. Fili gave him a smile, black and red and gold flashing at Kili.

If anyone had told Kili his hottest moment in life would be watching the boy he was very heavily crushing on put in a gum guard he would have laughed in their faces. But here he was. And the fili went and blew his mind completely but taking his shirt off.

He knew Fili was built, he would feel it on their bike ride and see it in the breadth of Fili’s shoulders under the thin school shirt he wore, even if he wore a t-shirt underneath it. But now with that layer of clothing gone he could see just how built he was. Kili’s mouth dropped open. Fili had actual abs and pecs. Not only that but when he rolled his shoulders everything flexed in a way that made Kili suddenly need a very cold shower. But then he turned around and Kili nearly lost it.

_Fuck._

That was the only thing in his head.

The tattoo was huge. By rights Fili had no business even having a tattoo. He was seventeen and even Kili knew that you couldn’t have one before you were eighteen. But there it was, a dragon done in greyscale with its wings spread from his left shoulder to his right, it’s head on the right side of his neck and the tail trailing down his spine. Kili’s eye for fine details noted how beautifully it had been done, from the details in the scaling to the shadow underneath it. He started as he heard Dwalin chuckle next to him.

‘He’s quite something to look at, isn’t he lad?’ he asked and Kili could only nod his head.

‘He’s beautiful.’ he breathed, completely forgetting himself in the face of what he was seeing. Dwalin chuckled again.

‘Wait until you see him fight.’ he said.

 

Fili's tattoo looks something like [this](http://miamiinktattoodesigns.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/dragon-tattoo-full-back.jpg).


	9. Meeting the Family Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili meets Dori and Ori.

After training was finished, Kili helped Fili and Dwalin clean up, with Dwalin and Kili chatting away. Once he’d gotten past the fearsome expression of meeting him, Kili had been quite happy to spend most of the evening chatting with him while Fili trained. It had helped as well, because if Kili had spent the whole session watching him, he wouldn’t have been able to fight.

At first it had been very distracting, and Fili had almost gone down when the guy he was sparring with had connected with a punch. That had shaken him but then he’d gone completely the other way, becoming almost hyper-focused. His moves became fluid and graceful, and every attack just seemed to flow with uncanny co-ordination. But the end of the round, his opponent was blowing like a marathon runner but he was fine. If a little sweaty. 

And then he’d turned around and looked at Kili’s face, which had blown him away. The look of awe, and something else that his seventeen year old brain couldn’t quite grasp but which he very much liked the look of, on Kili’s face was a rush like he’d never had before. He had powered through the next round and by that time Dwalin was looking at Kili very speculatively.

They were now in Dwalin’s van heading to Fili’s house, where Dori and Ori were waiting for them. Kili had called his mom and she had agreed to him going, especially when they’d made the connection that she was the doctor that had seen Fili in A & E the previous week. 

‘That’s pretty cool that she’s a doctor, though.’ Fili said and Kili shrugged.

‘It is but it also means I’m by myself a lot.’ He said, ‘I can go to Thorin’s but he and Bilbo are usually quite busy too.’

‘Well, you can come to the club anytime.’ Dwalin said, ‘That’s why it’s there.’

‘I don’t think fighting’s my thing.’Kili laughed, ‘It looks way too painful.’

‘It’s only painful the first few times you get hit.’ Fili said, ‘And then you don’t feel it.’

‘Or maybe your head is just too thick.’ Kili teased and Fili smiled in an abashed way that Dwalin had never seen before.

‘Maybe.’ he said, looking sidelong at Kili, his dimples flashing almost coyly. Dwalin had to restrain himself from vomiting noisily over the dashboard. The sweetness was almost diabetes inducing. ‘It’s better than archery which is just fucking boring.’

‘Language.’ Dwalin said mildly.

‘It’s not. It requires a lot of concentration but you’re blond so it’s probably not your strongest skill.’ Kili sniped. Dwalin watched as he elbowed Fili in the side as he said it. His mind was boggling at the change in the boy next to him. It also made him a little sad as he saw the potential Fili had for being exactly what he was instead of the hard bitten street smart boy that had come to live with Dori four years before. True, Fili was a lot better now but he’d been bad back then, so quiet and watchful like a maltreated dog (Ori had had to teach him how to play for Christ’s sake) and Dwalin couldn’t remember a time when he’d actually laughed in the first year.

‘Wanker.’ Fili replied, Shoving Kili into the van door, probably a little harder than necessary.

‘Ow, fuck!’ Kili protested, ‘I going to have bruises.’ He elbowed Fili back and got a wince due to the greater sharpness of his joints.

‘Language.’ Dwalin repeated, although he had long since realised they weren’t listening to him at all.

***********

They got to Dori’s house, a small sixties terraced house and Dwalin parked outside. The boys fell out still giggling and Fili led them inside. 

‘Dori!’ he shouted as they went in the front door. ‘We’re back!’

‘In the kitchen!’ a voice called back. Fili shrugged out of his hoody and hung it and his bag up on the hooks by the door. 

‘Come on.’ he said and he and Kili made their way into the kitchen. Kili saw a tall, well-built woman with thick silver hair twisted into an intricate bun on top of her head. She turned to smile at them, her blue eyes bright and alert. 

‘Hello, Fili.’ she said, then looked past him. ‘And this must be Kili?’

‘Hi.’ Kili held out his hand and she shook it. ‘Nice to meet you.’

‘And you, my lamb.’ She replied. ‘I was starting to give up hope that Fili would ever make a friend that was the same age as him.’

‘Dori.’ Fili said, a plaintive note in his voice. She chuckled and gave him a gentle shove. He smiled back at her, and for a split second Dori’s eyes connected with Dwalin’s and he saw the delighted surprise there. She was teasing Fili and he was taking it. It was almost unheard of. ‘Where’s the brat?’

‘In the bath, at last count.’ Dori said. ‘Where you should be. You smell like a week old sock.’

‘Fine, I’ll go shower now.’ Fili said. He looked at Kili. ‘You going to be okay with the crazy lady? I should warn you she is probably going to say you’re too thin and then try and feed you.’

‘That’s okay.’ Kili said and Dori was blessed with a brilliant smile. ‘I need feeding.’ 

‘Good.’ Dori said. ‘You.’ She said to Fili. ‘Go wash yourself until you resemble a human being and I’ll keep your guest entertained.’ 

‘Don’t let Ori eat him.’ Fili said and headed out the kitchen. They could hear the thud of footsteps as he ran upstairs. 

‘Right, now he’s out of the way I can interrogate you all I want.’ Dori said, going to a cupboard and pulling out two bags of Doritos. ‘Sit.’

**********

Upstairs Fili ra into ori who was coming out the bathroom dressed in her Sully onesie. It was a ridiculously cute look on a twelve yar old.

‘You’re back.’ she said with a grin.

‘I live here.’ Fili said and she stuck her tongue out at him. Then she attached herself to his arm like a limpet and giggled. 

‘Who’s downstairs?’ she asked.

‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’ he said and she gave him a look. Then her sharp little face was filled with realisation. 

‘He’s here.’ she breathed with as much enthusiasm as if Fili had just told her that One Direction had landed in the living room. Then she dropped Fili’s arm and hurtled down the stairs.

‘Crap.’ Fili said and headed into his bedroom. There he grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed into the bathroom. The air was still a bit steamy from Ori’s bath and he wiped the mirror to have a look at where he’d caught a stray elbow to the mouth. It had only been a glancing blow and the cut was small enough to not be noticed. Then he switched on the shower and undressed. He needed to warm up again before he stiffened up.

Once the water was almost scalding, which was his preferred temperature, he stepped in and let the water wash over him. Then he started thinking.

It had been the most surreal day he’d ever had. He hadn’t expected Kili to show up out of the blue like that, or for him to accept Fili’s offer to come with him to training. Or home for dinner for that matter. It was turning out to be the best and scariest evening of his life.

He was pretty sure now that he really, really liked Kili. And as his thoughts turned to dark eyes and silky hair and a smile that was so bright it made his chest hurt, the inevitable happened. 

Fili was used to random hard-ons. It was difficult not to be at his age and there were some good looking guys at the club, certainly enough to fuel his thoughts. But even as he reached down and started to touch himself, he knew this felt different. The intensity of it for one thing, knowing that the person that had made him feel this way was literally feet from him. That thought alone made him harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

He moved his hand slowly, stopping to grab the shower gel for a better feel, then bit his lip as he started the firm stroke he preferred. He’d always done this in the shower. It was the only privacy he’d had at home when he still live with what was laughingly referred to as his family. Back then he’d been scared of saying something that would give himself away. Even when he was alone, he’d kept quiet and he did the same now, biting his already sore lip to keep from moaning. 

He imagined what Kili’s chest and shoulders would look like under that bright pink t-shirt, what his hair would be like when it was down, how he touched himself. And the whole time, his breath came harder and faster and little lights started sparking behind his closed eyelids, the heat in his chest flaring and surging until he could hardly breathe. He let it go further, imagined them kissing with Kili’s tongue in his mouth and then he came so hard that he jerked from the force of it, the warmth on his hand washed away by the stream of water. 

It took a few long moments before he could even trust himself to breathe, let alone move. Then he washed himself down and got out the shower.

**********

Downstairs in the kitchen Kili looked up towards the ceiling as unobtrusively as possible. He had heard the shower stop, which meant that Fili was out. Naked. And wet. It was enough to make him dig his nails into his palms to stop his body betraying him. He focused on his breathing like he did for archery, and that fortunately helped.

It took him a moment to realise that he was the centre of attention.

‘Sorry?’ he asked and watched as Dori and Dwalin shared an amused look. He suddenly realised he wasn’t fooling either of them. Thankfully Ori wasn’t there to see how badly he was blushing. She was in the living room watching TV, having barrelled into the kitchen to get a good look at him first. Kili had been a little taken aback by the small girl in the bright turquoise onesie. Her bright robin’s eyes had given him a very critical once over before she’d bounced across and offered him a high five. 

‘I’m Ori.’ she’d announced. ‘And you’re Kili, aren’t you?’

‘Hi.’ he’d replied. ‘Yes, I am.’ he’d replied. She’d given him a speculative look. 

‘You know, he’s right.’ she said, ‘You are cute.’ And then she’d flounced out of the kitchen and into the living room, leaving Kili feeling like his whole stomach had just fallen out through his feet.

But now, watching Dori and Dwalin smile at him blushing he couldn’t hide how he felt. He gave them a sheepish smile.

‘I’m kind of obvious, aren’t I’ he asked.

‘Yes, sweetie. You are.’ Dori said. ‘I just hope he realises that. Fili can be kind of oblivious.’ She was about to say something else when they heard footsteps and Fili came into the kitchen. His hair was damp and fluffy from being towel dried and he ran his fingers though it to flatten it. He looked so hot, Kili wanted to throw himself at him. He looked back at Dori who winked at him. 

‘But it will be our little secret.’ she said, ignoring Fili’s look of confusion. Kili couldn’t help but smile at her, and she smiled back.


	10. After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and what comes after...

Dinner was lasagne and salad and it was very good. Kili was a little shy about asking for seconds at first but then saw how Dwalin and Fili practically tore into theirs and then grabbed more. He looked up to see Dori smiling at him.

‘Eat.’ she said, piling more on his plate. ‘I tend to over-cater. It’s having these two in the house.’ Kili wondered if her and Dwalin were a thing and she must have read his mind because she laughed.

‘Dwalin and I have know each other a very long time.’ she said. ‘We used to train together.’

‘You also do MMA?’ Kili asked, not able to hide his surprise.

‘A long time ago.’ Dori said. ‘I gave it up when my parents died and I took on Ratbag One and Ratbag Two.’

‘I am not a ratbag.’ Ori announced rather imperiously.

‘Yes you are.’ Fili said, grinning at her over the table. She stuck her tongue at him and carried on eating. 

‘So there’s another one of you?’ Kili asked.

‘Yes, there’s three of us.’ Dori said. ‘Nori and I are closer in age and our stupid parents, God rest them, called us Doreen and Noreen. I think they thought it was cute. Anyway, they weren’t expecting this monster to come along, but by then they’d kind of used up the rhyming names so she ended up as Oriana. So, Dori, Nori and Ori. It used to kill my dad. He’d laugh like a drain about it.’ 

‘Nori’s really cool.’ Fili said, ‘She’s a tattooist. You’d like her work, it’s amazing.’

‘Yeah?’ Kili said, trying to play it cool. He’d been dying to ask Fili about his tattoo all night, and was desperately excited to have an opening. ‘Did she do yours?’

‘Yeah, she did.’ Fili said. He and Dori exchanged a look. ‘It’s a cover up piece.’

‘You mean you had another tattoo before?’ Kili asked, shocked. 

‘Fili’s background is… interesting.’ Dwalin rumbled from his side of the table. ‘It was something that Fili didn’t want to carry with him.’ 

‘So, even though it’s not strictly legal, we allowed Nori to cover it up for him.’ Dori said. Fili, Kili noticed had gone quiet.

‘Well, I think it’s amazing.’ he said, and there seemed to be a collective exhalation. ‘Your sisters really talented.’

‘That she is.’ Dori said, smiling at Fili. Kili noticed that he was looking a little like the Fili from school - distant and emotionless. ‘Fili, after dinner why don’t you take Kili and show him Ori and Nori’s room. They won’t mind, and he’d probably like to see the art Nori’s done.’

‘Sure.’ Fili said, but he was quieter now. Kili suddenly realised that he hated it. He wanted the fun, laughing Fili he’d seen all afternoon to come back. 

************

They helped Dori clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. It was noisy and familiar. Ori and Fili got into a dish towel fight and Kili was bemused to find himself being used as a barrier. Ori was small and nippy and managed to get several stinging shots in before Fili finally cornered her and tickled her into squealing submission. She retaliated by promptly kicking him in the shin as soon he let her go, and then ran away cackling madly. 

 

‘Ori!’ Fili yelled, hopping on one foot as he clutched at his shin. ‘You little brat!’

‘Takes one to know one.’ she shrieked back from the living room. Kili couldn’t help but laugh and he was pleased as anything when Fili laughed as well. 

‘Right that’s all done.’ Dori said, hanging the dish towels she’d retrieved from her charges on the over door. ‘Off you go, you two. I’ll make us some tea.’

‘Come on.’ Fili said and he led Kili out of the kitchen and through to the back. The passed the bathroom and Dori’s room which had a bright yellow ceramic sun on the door. Ori and Nori shared the biggest room at the back because Dori had explained that Nori kind of kept her own hours and came and went as she pleased, spending as much time crashing with friends as she did at home. Their room was marked by a poster of a print by Dali and a fluffy pink heart. The final door had a finely drawn picture of a sleeping lion in a glass clip frame. Kili was immediately drawn to it. His eyes took in the amazing level of detail, from the movement of the lion’s mane to the tiniest whisker follicle on its muzzle. 

‘That’s Nori’s.’ Fili said. 

‘She’s incredible.’ Kili found himself tracing the lines with his fingers. ‘It’s so lifelike.’ 

‘She went and spent a whole day at Chester Zoo just watching them.’ Fili said coming to stand next to Kili. He leaned in and Kili caught his breath at how close he suddenly was. ‘She’s really captured the shading well. I can’t do that. I have to make everything big to show the small, if that makes any sense.’

‘It does.’ Kili said, breathing in Fili’s clean smell. Fili suddenly realised how close they were and his startled blue eyes met Kili’s. There was a moment when Kili thought he was going to bail but then Fili stepped even closer, and now their faces were inches apart. Kili could feel the heat flaring in his cheeks, but he didn’t want to look away.

‘Fili..’ he said, but Fili gave the tiniest shake of his head. Kili watched him, wide eyed, as Fili lifted a hand and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. 

‘Your eyes are beautiful.’ he said, and Kili felt like his stomach had just done a triple back somersault. He wanted to reply, but just as he took a breath Ori came screaming down the passage and Fili jumped away from him quicker than he thought possible.

‘Fee!’ she was yelling. ‘You have to wait for me if you want to go in my room.’

‘Dori said it was fine.’ Fili countered. Kili noticed that he’d gone pink around the ears.

‘Well, Dori’s not the boss of our room. Nori is. And when Nori’s not here, I am.’ Ori declared taking Kili’s hand and dragging him with her. ‘And that means I get to show Kili my room, not you!’ She hauled him along to the door then opened it with a grand flourish more suitable for a stage magician. But then Kili looked inside and what he saw blew him away. 

The walls were one huge mural, painted in painstaking detail. It was a landscape of mythic proportions, filled with rolling hills and sea and mountains. Animals and people and towns crowded the land, while sea monster and whales and ships littered the water. Entranced, Kili went over and looked.

‘Nori did this for me.’ Ori said proudly. ‘Isn’t it cool?’

‘The coolest.’ Kili said, smiling down at her. 

‘Look, she even made me pink crocodiles.’ Ori said pointing to a section of the wall that detailed a river, and yes there were six pink crocodiles reclining on the bank. Kili looked at Fili over his shoulder.

‘This is amazing.’ he said, smiling like an idiot. He couldn’t help it though, it was the most brilliant thing he’d ever seen. Fili smiled back.

‘If you want we can go see her on Monday.’ he said. ‘She’s at the shop until seven.’ 

‘That would be awesome.’ Kili turned back to the wall. 

Fili watched him and Ori going over everything, with Ori pointing out stuff and Kili going nuts over it. He was just sorry that Nori wasn’t there to see it. It also meant that Kili was distracted from the abortive attempt at kissing him that he’d messed up so spectacularly. So instead, he just leaned against the doorframe and watched as his erstwhile crush chattered on with his baby foster sister. It was nice. Eventually Kili turned back to him, giving him a shy look.

‘Can I see your room?’ he asked. Fili froze. He knew what was in his room.

‘It’s a total mess.’ he stammered, completely caught off guard. ‘Like there’s shit everywhere. I’m not very tidy.’ Kili got that deer in the headlights look, and Fili immediately wanted to take back what he said, but there was also no way in hell he was going to show Kili what was in his room.

‘Come on.’ Ori said checking her watch. ‘It’s time for BGT. We can go watch and then Dori said she’s going to take you home. Dwalin’s going to stay and play chess with me.’

********

They watched the TV show, tea drunk and biscuits eaten, sitting on the floor side by side. Fili was happy to see that Kili wasn’t seemingly too put off by his idiot move from earlier and, while there was distance between them, it was close enough that if he put his hand out, it would touch Kili’s, which was resting on the carpet. He was so focused on that hand that he missed Dori and Dwalin doing the looks exchange again. 

When it was done Dori got up off the sofa.

‘Time to go.’ She said to Kili, who got up. Then he turned and held a hand out to Fili, a mirror image of how Fili had helped him up the previous week. Fili hesitated, but then took it and Kili hauled him to his feet and Fili had to hide his surprise at the strength in Kili’s arms. He came up so fast that they actually collided, and fili could feel how solid Kili actually was. It made his heart race.

‘Right, we’ll be back in a tick.’ Dori said, grabbing her coat. ‘Come on Fili, let’s take this boy home before his mother thinks we’ve kidnapped him.’ They headed out the door after saying their goodbyes. Ori and Dwalin waved them off and they went to Dori’s car, a bright orange Mini. Fili got in the back and Kili in the front, winning out by virtue of having longer legs. 

Dori drove like a woman possessed and they soon got to the Co-Op by Kili’s house. Dori pulled in next to it. 

‘I need a few things.’ she said, grabbing her purse from the console and getting out. ‘I won’t be a minute.’ Then she headed into the shop.

That left them alone. 

Kili was uncomfortably aware of how Fili was just next to him. He turned in his seat. Dori’s Mini was an old one and it had a bench seat, and Fili was leaning over it. He looked at Kili, his eyes indigo in the shadows. 

Kili didn’t know why he did it. Maybe it was the fact that he’d just had the best afternoon of his life. Maybe it was the fact that Fili was looking at him like he wanted to say something and he’d done that so often that day that Kili didn’t want to let another chance pass by. So even as Fili started to inhale, as his lips parted ever so slightly, Kili took the chance.

It wasn’t even that far, just a lean forward from his side and then their mouths met. It was soft and warm, and Kili’s heart jumped in his chest as he realised that he’d done it, that he was actually kissing Fili. He wasn’t sure of what to do, but then Fili tilted his head just so and the kiss, which up till then had simply been a press of lips, changed and became something so much more. Kili was sure that he had forgotten how to breathe. He couldn’t pull away, or open his eyes. He could only bask in the amazing surge of something that was racing through him. And what was more, Fili wasn’t pulling away. It was only when a car door closed somewhere in the distance that they both jerked away from each other. They looked at each other, both a little shocked and more than a little breathless, wondering at what they’d just done. 

When Dori got back to the car they were sitting in silence. But she could feel a definitive change between them, like someone had left a dynamo running in the car. The air felt electric, and as she got in she noticed the look that passed between them. 

When the got to Kili’s house, she parked.

‘Well.’ She said to Fili. ‘Be a gentleman and see Kili to the door.’

Fili caught his breath. He met Kili’s eyes in the rearview mirror, sure that they could probably hear his heart pounding. It sounded so loud to him. Kili opened the door and got out and he followed him. They walked up the path to Kili’s house, then around the corner. They got to the door and Kili took out his keys and unlooked the door. Then he turned to look at him. His dark eyes were very wide and Fili wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. But even thought Kili had been the one to instigate it, he couldn’t bring himself to believe what had just happened to him. Then Kili smiled, broad and beautiful.

‘Give me your phone.’ he said. Fili stared at him stupidly.

‘What?’ he said eventually. Kili sighed and held out his hand. 

‘Your phone.’ he repeated. Fili dug it out and handed it over. He watched as Kili tapped something into it, fingers nimble. Then he dialled and Fili heard the ring from Kili’s own phone. Then he handed it back.

‘Now you have my number.’ he said. ‘And I have yours.’ He looked at Fili and there was a flash of something in his hazel eyes. Then, quick as anything, he stepped forward and kissed Fili one more time, just a brush of mouths really. But it was enough to make Fili’s blood rush in his ears. Kili smiled once more, then he disappeared inside. 

Fili walked back to the car in a daze. When he got in Dori was looking at him, amused.

‘I think he really likes you.’ she said. ‘And judging from your face, I’m guessing you really like him too.’ Fili didn’t answer.

But he couldn’t stop smiling.


	11. Museums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili go out on Sunday...

Kili woke up in a state of some disarray. He’d spent half the night after he got back texting Fili and had eventually passed out some time around three. He was still fully dressed, just missing his shoes. He’d also drooled on his pillow and it was damp under his face. He reached for his phone, seeing that it was after eleven. He listened and heard the far off sound of the radio in the kitchen which meant that Dis was home from the hospital.

He dragged his hair out of his face and then smiled. He felt light as air, and so happy he thought he was going to explode. He picked up his phone and scrolled back through the text messages that had flow back and forwards between him and Fili up until the time he’d fallen asleep. He knew he should get up and go downstairs and say good morning, but he didn’t. Instead he tapped out a message and sent it.

_You up?_

There was a pause of about a minute and then his phone buzzed.

_Yeah._

Kili grinned. He’d discovered that Fili wasn’t the most effusive of texters, sticking mainly to single words and emoticons. He replied quickly and waited with bated breath for the response.

_What you doing?_

_Painting._

_No. What you doing today?_

_Still painting._

Kili snorted, then dialled Fili’s number. It rang a few times.

‘Yeah?’ Fili’s drawl made his heart do a funny little skipping thing.

‘What are you painting?’ he asked. Fili sighed on the other side.

‘I’m not telling you.’ he said. Kili pouted.

‘Why the hell not?’ he asked.

‘Because then you’ll want to see it.’ Fili said, voice slightly muffled. Kili wondered if he was balancing it and painting at the same time because he could hear other noises in the background.

‘So why can’t I see it.’ he asked rolling over onto his back and stretching his legs up towards the ceiling.

‘Because you can’t.’ Fili replied. Kili huffed a laugh.

‘You have no social skills.’ he said. There was silence on the other side and for a horrifying moment he thought he’d upset Fili. Then there was a laugh.

‘You’re a wanker.’ Fili said and Kili was over the moon to hear the affection in his voice. He took a deep breath and made a decision.

‘You want to hang out today?’ he asked, ‘If you’re not too busy painting the thing I can’t see.’ There was another silence.

‘I’ll come get you at one.’ Fili said. ‘Now I have to finish this, so fuck off.’

‘Consider me fucked.’ Kili said cheerfully and then wanted to die as he realised what he’d said. He was glad Fili couldn’t see the spectacular shade of red he must be turning.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Fili laughed. ‘I’m going now. I’ll see you later, Durin.’ He hung up and Kili stared at his phone, a broad smile on his face.

He got up and headed downstairs. Dis was in the kitchen drinking tea and reading the newspaper.

‘Morning.’ Kili said, and she gave him a frown.

‘Those are the same clothes from yesterday.’ she said.

‘I fell asleep talking to Fili.’ Kili said, going to the fridge and taking out the apple juice. He unscrewed the top and drank straight from the bottle.

‘Glass.’ Dis said automatically. He went to the cupboard, taking one out and came over to the table and sat down. She smiled at him.

‘Good evening?’ she asked.

‘Yes.’ Kili said.

**************

Fili disconnected the call and chucked his mobile on the bed. What he’d said the night before had been true, for the most part. His room was a mess, papers and art supplies littering almost every surface. He turned back to the canvas on the easel set up in the corner. It took up a lot of space, but the canvas on it was at least considerably smaller than the one he was doing of Dwalin. He stood back, brushes in hand and studied the painting’s subject.

He’d portrayed Kili standing against a wall, long legs crossed at the ankle and head down, looking at the mobile in his hand. Fili had chosen shades of deep blue and gold for the painting’s background, and it contrasted beautifully with the rich chocolate brown of Kili’s hair and warm tones of his skin. He had drawn his face in profile, and the strong lines of Kili’s face were powerfully done.

Fili smiled. It was good work, and he was pleased with the way it was turning out. It was also the reason he hadn’t wanted to let Kili into his room. He was about to carry on when there was a knock at the door.

‘Yeah.’ he called and it opened. The head that came around the door was spectacular. It was shaped like a three pointed star, the hair bright red and the face beneath it sharp featured and as freckled as Ori’s. If a fox were to morph into human form, this was possibly what the result would look like. Bright blue eyes regarded Fili with unconcealed interest.

‘So,’ Nori said, grinning at him, ‘Dori says you’ve got a boyfriend.’

***********

‘So, he’s coming round later.’ Kili said, crunching the last piece of toast. ‘You can meet him properly them.’

‘It will be nice to meet him when I’m not checking he’s concussed.’ Dis laughed. She looked at him. ‘You must really like him. I haven’t seen you smile like this since…’ She trailed off and Kili gave her a half smile in return.

‘I know.’ he said and they left it at that. After he’d eaten he went upstairs and played around on the Internet for an hour looking at birds for his picture, then went to shower. Then he agonised over what to wear for twenty minutes. When he came downstairs, Dis was in the living room, in her chair by the window. There was just enough sun to keep it warm. She looked at him.

‘You going out?’ she asked. ‘Or staying in?’

‘He said he was coming to get me so I assume out.’ Kili said, sitting on the sofa so he could tie his laces.

‘So this is a date?’ Dis asked, the inflection very subtle.

‘No.’ Kili said, ‘Maybe. I don’t know.’

‘Sounds like a date.’ Dis said, hiding her smile behind her book. ‘You can ask him to stay for dinner one night next week as well, if you want. Repay the favour?’

‘You just want to get a good look at him.’ Kili grinned.

‘Guilty as charged, although from what I can remember he was pretty cute. For a boy who had been hit in the head that is.’ she said. ‘You got money?’

‘Yes, I have.’ Kili said, still tying. Then his head shot up as the doorbell went. He jumped up and went to open it, his face lighting up as he saw Fili standing on the doorstep.

‘Hey Durin.’ he said and smiled, and his dimples made Kili’s stomach do a slow flip.

‘Hi.’ he said back. His cheeks hurt he was smiling do miuch and then Fili looked past him.

‘Hey Dr Durin.’ he said.

‘Hello Fili.’ Dis said, coming up behind Kili. ‘Where are you boys off to today. Not to get concussed I hope?’ Fili laughed.

‘Not if I can help it.’ he said. ‘I’m taking him to see something interesting.’

‘Oh?’ Dis gave Kili a conspiratorial look. ‘Well in that case I’ll let you go. But back by six please.’ she said to Kili. ‘We have dinner with Thorin and Bilbo tonight.’

‘I know.’ Kili said, pulling on his hoodie and zipping it up. ‘I won’t be late.’ He stepped out the door and she waved them off from the front step. They walked down the path and then Fili turned to the left and Kili followed him to the bus stop.

‘So where are we going?’ he asked and Fili gave him a sidelong smile.

‘You’ll see.’ he said.

**********

They caught the bus into town. Kili went and took the window seat, expecting Fili to sit somewhere else and thrilled when he sat next to him, his thigh pressed up against Kili’s. He turned to look at him and Fili gave him a shy smile and Kili’s heart sped up exponentially. He desperately wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but he was mindful of the fact that they were on public transport.

They got off in Oxford Road, jumping the gap from the bus to the pavement and walked down a side road that was pedestrianised.

‘Where are we going?’ Kili asked, looking up at the buildings around them, which were red brick and imposing.

‘There.’ Fili said, and he pointed to an unprepossessing doorway. When they got a little closer, Kili saw a plaque that said University of Manchester Museum. They went in and he looked around.

‘A museum?’ he asked, and Fili smiled at him.

‘You think I don’t go to museums?’ he asked.

‘No.’ Kili said, flustered. ‘It’s just…’

‘I don’t look like I go to museums.’ Fili was smiling broadly. ‘You can say it, Durin.’

‘Fine, you don’t look like you go to museums.’ Kili said. They were now in one of the main halls, the light dim and the glass and wood cabinets filled with animals and birds. He pretended to be busy looking at one the cases full of birds to hide his embarrassment. Then he felt Fili’s arm brush his, and he realised that Fili wasn’t upset by what he’d said and relaxed.

They wandered around, looking at things and not really talking that much. But to Kili it was actually very nice, even comfortable. The museum was quiet, almost empty. They were now up in the Egyptian gallery looking at the mummies and sarcophagi. Kili was peering into a low case, fascinated by the elaborately decorated sarcophagus lying on its back looking up at him. The room was empty except for them, but he hadn’t noticed until he looked up when Fili’s shadow fell across the light from the window.

‘Pretty cool, huh?’ he said. Kili looked up at him.

‘It is very cool.’ he said. ‘Look at the colours.’

‘Now you know why I brought you here.’ Fili said. ‘I knew you’d like it.’ He was close enough to touch and Kili’s brain was in a frenzy of uncertainty as to whether he should say something or do something. But then he was beaten to it.

‘So, last night.’ Fili said slowly. ‘Do you always kiss guys you’ve just met?’ Kili felt his stomach lurch but decided to bluff it out.

‘Only if I like them.’ he countered. ‘And I’ve known you for four weeks already.’ Fili got an amused look on his face.

‘Not really.’ he said. ‘You know very little about me, actually.’

‘I know enough.’ Kili said. Fili’s expression changed from amused to something else altogether.

‘So, does that mean you like me?’ he asked and Kili felt the heat rush to his face.

‘Maybe.’ he said, dropping his eyes. ‘But only if you like me.’ There was no answer and he looked up. Fili’s lips were slightly parted and his breathing was coming a little faster than it had been. Kili was about to say something when Fili took the two steps towards them to close the distance and kissed him.

It was a little uncoordinated, their noses bumping uncomfortably, and Kili forgot to close his eyes so he ended up looking into Fili’s. The blue was intense at such close range. And the whole time Fili kept his hands in his pockets, pulling back after only a few moments.

‘Sorry.’ he said, and chewed on his lower lip. ‘Guess I’m not so good at that.’ Kili looked at him, eyes wide and heart thumping so hard it felt like it was trying to break out of his chest. He didn’t think or even try to reason with himself. So before Fili had a chance to step back, he stepped up to him, putting his arms around his neck and leaned down the inch it took to kiss Fili back.

This was different to the night before. Kili felt Fili stiffen and then all of a sudden all the tension went out of him, and he felt Fili’s hands on his hips and Fili pulled him close. It made their heads tilt to accommodate each other and then it suddenly got oh so good. Kili had kissed a few people before, but this was on the next level. Fili’s mouth was warm and he smelt so good, and Kili felt like he couldn’t breathe. Then they parted and he opened his eyes and saw that Fili was also out of breath. He inhaled deeply, but didn’t let Kili go. Instead he looked at him and smiled, dimples dancing at the corners of his mouth.

‘I like you, Durin.’ he said.


	12. Dinner With The Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the afternoon and what follows...

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around Manchester city centre, stopping at McDonalds to eat.

‘Dwalin would kill me if he saw me eating this shit.’ Fili said, but Kili noticed that he demolished his Big Mac nonetheless.

‘Are you on some weird MMA diet?’ he asked. Fili shrugged.

‘Kind of.’ he said. ‘But it’s more to do with the fact that this is pretty much all I used to eat before I came to Dori. That’s if I got food.’ He looked up and saw Kili’s face. Kili looked appalled and Fili wondered if he’d said too much.  
‘Your family didn’t feed you?’ he asked, the shock clear in his voice.

‘Sometimes.’ Fili said. He’d revealed the truth so he couldn’t really go back on it now. And more than that, he wanted to tell Kili the truth. ‘I got pretty good at shoplifting. It was easy when I was little. Nobody thinks you’re doing anything criminal when you’re twelve.’ He smiled at Kili’s obvious horror at that last statement. ‘Why do you think I got put in care? I told you about my family.’

‘I know, but…’ Kili trailed off. ‘What exactly did they do?’

‘Drugs.’ Fili said, reaching over and stealing a couple of Kili’s fries. ‘They were pretty deep in it. Then there was thing with a rival crew and my dad and brother shot a couple of guys and went to prison for it. I got taken into care and ended up here.’ He looked at Kili carefully. ‘You okay in there?’

‘They shot someone?’ Kili asked, his eyes wide.

‘They shot three people.’ Fili said.

‘Were they, like a gang or something?’ Kili asked and for some reason his complete innocence and surprise made Fili laugh.

‘Yeah.’ he said, not able to stop from smiling now. ‘They were.’

‘Wow.’ Kili said. ‘So you’re a gangster? Is that why everyone at school shits themselves when you walk past.’

‘No.’ Fili said, ‘That’s because I beat the snot out of one of your ‘friends’ when I came to the school. I was in a shitty comprehensive before, but Dori worked really hard to get me on some programme for kids from deprived backgrounds. They decided that I was fair game and I had to set them right.’

‘So they’ve always been wankers, then?’ Kili asked.

‘Yup.’ Fili said. ‘You definitely weren’t the first one they tried that with.’

‘Is that why you rescued me?’ Kili asked, and his hazel eyes were now sparkling with mischief. ‘Or was it because you already liked me? I’ll bet it was that.’ Fili raised his eyebrows.

‘You can be really cocky, you know that Durin?’ he said. Kili’s smile grew brighter.

‘I haven’t even gotten started yet.’ he replied.

***********

They took the bus back as far as the common, then walked down to the river where Fili had taken them the day before. But this time, when they got onto the path, Fili waited for Kili to walk next to him. They meandered down the barely marked pathway until they got to the water’s edge. Fili jumped across first, then turned and held out a hand. Kili was surprised. He certainly didn’t need help, he’d been fine the previous day. But he also very badly wanted to hold Fili’s hand and this looked like the only opportunity he was going to get. Other than the kiss in the museum, Fili hadn’t made any other mood towards him.

So he leaned across and took it, his heart jumping at the contact. Fili’s hand tightened around his as he jumped across. Kili expected to him to let go once he was there, but Fili didn’t. Instead he pulled Kili towards him, close enough so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

‘That thing from earlier.’ Fili said, ‘Can I try that again?’ Kili’s breath escaped in shaky exhalation as he realised what he meant.

‘Yes.’ he replied. He waited for Fili to lean up towards him, but instead Fili reached out, putting his free hand on Kili’s cheek. His palm was warm and slightly rough against Kili’s face and Kili felt a surge of heat go through him. Then Fili stepped in and closed the distance between them.

This time the kiss was more confident, and Kili leaned into it. It also lasted longer, and he could feel that the intensity had gone up a whole level. Feeling more confident he lifted his hand, putting it on Fili’s wrist to hold him there and then he took the next step, letting his tongue tentatively touch against Fili’s mouth very slightly. He half-expected Fili to pull away. He’d gotten the impression that he was dealing with someone with even less experience than himself. So Fili’s next move caught him completely off-guard.

Instead of hesitating Fili responded, and Kili felt the answering touch of Fili’s tongue. It gave him such a start that he was the one who suddenly pulled away. He looked into Fili’s blue eyes, which were now looking slightly panicky.

‘Sorry.’ he said, ‘I thought..’

‘It’s okay.’ Kili blurted, ‘I just didn’t think that..’

‘That, what?’ Fili said. He smiled as he realised what Kili was about to say. ‘You didn’t think I’d kissed anyone before.’

‘Well, maybe, but not necessarily like this.’ Kili said.

‘Durin, you make a hell of a lot of assumptions.’ Fili said, grinning at him. ‘I lived in South London. Trust me, I’ve kissed people before. I was only going slow because you were going slow.’

‘Wait, what?’ Kili said, ‘I don’t want to go slow.’

‘Fine.’ Fili said. ‘We can do whatever you want.’ Their eyes locked and Kili felt like his whole body was heating up, especially when Fili broke out the dimples.

‘So, what now?’ he said, answering his smile. ‘You want to speed up?’

‘Fuck, yeah.’ Fili said, and then his other hand came up to mirror the one already one Kili’s face and then he _kissed_ him.

This was so much better, Kili managed to think before he was swept away, merrily drowning in the surge of feeling.

***********

Dis checked her watch. She wasn’t a clingy parent by any stretch of the imagination, but Kili was her only baby and she did keep tabs on his comings and goings.

It was almost five fifteen and she wanted to get to Thorin’s on time for a change. She was almost about to call Kili, when she heard the front gate go. She got up from the chair she’d been sitting in and went to the front door, but then stopped dead. There were glazed panels that were set in alongside the doorframe and from the angle she was standing at, she could just see the boys.

They were kissing.

Dis had to contain herself. Stifling a giggle, she backed away into the living room and retook her seat. Then she waited until she heard Kili’s key in the door and watched as he came in, a goofy smile plastered all over his face.

‘Hello sweetheart.’ she called and he jumped a little.

‘Hey.’ he said, coming and leaning in the door of the living room. Dis was delighted to see how happy he looked. His dark eyes were sparlking and there was a light flush on his cheeks.

‘Did you and Fili have a nice time?’ she asked and he nodded.

‘It was great.’ he said. ‘I need to go change, right?’

‘Probably a good idea.’ Dis grinned. ‘Make sure you don’t have any residual Fili on you.’ She couldn’t contain herself at his plaintive drawn out cry of ‘Mom!’ as he ran up the stairs, and burst out laughing.

They managed to make it to Thorin and Bilbo’s on time, in spite of Dis getting horribly turned around. They owned a flat in a converted warehouse, and the parking situation as abysmal so Dis then spent another ten minutes trying to find a space. Finally they got out and headed upstairs, after Thorin buzzed them in.

Dinner was suitably amazing. Bilbo was a fantastic cook, and Kili secretly wondered if that’s why Thorin was so frequently at the gym when he wasn’t working. He knew he found it hard to resist Bilbo’s food. Once they finished eating, Thorin went out on the balcony for a cigarette and Kili went with him, looking out over the canal.

Inside Bilbo and Dis sat at the dining table and polished off the rest of the pavlova Bilbo had made for dessert. They’d given up on being civilised and were now just eating it straight from the serving dish.

‘He looks happy.’ he remarked, and Dis nodded.

‘He seems to be.’ she replied.

‘Thorin says he’s met a boy.’ Bilbo’s blue eyes were twinkling.

‘His name’s Felix Curran.’ Dis said, scooping up the cream from the edge of the dish and putting her spoon in her mouth upside down. Bilbo smiled. It was obviously a Durin trait because both Thorin and Kili did it too. ‘But Kili calls him Fili.’

‘Interesting.’ Bilbo laughed. ‘And what’s he like?’

‘I don’t really know.’ Dis said, ‘But Kee has always been a good judge of character. So he can’t be all bad.’

‘A little bit of bad is good.’ Bilbo grinned at her. ‘Just look at your brother.’

‘I just want him to settle and if Fili can help him do that then so much the better.’ Dis said. She gave Bilbo a smile. ‘They were kissing on the front step when they came back.’

‘Oh my.’ Bilbo said. ‘So this might be a thing?’

‘I think it might.’ Dis replied. She out her spoon down and threw up her hands. ‘That’s it. I think I have just gained five pounds between getting here and now.’

‘So are you planning on giving Kee the Talk?’ Bilbo asked, dragging the serving plate in front of him and proceeding to eat the remains of the pavlova.

‘The talk?’ Dis frowned. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Oh, Dis. Please tell me I don’t have to spell it out for you.’ Bilbo laughed. He waited for her to catch up and laughed even louder when the realisation spread across her face.

‘Really?’ she asked.

‘You’re a doctor, my darling.’ Bilbo said. ‘It is the responsible thing to do.’

‘Yes, but they’ve only known each other a month.’ she protested. ‘And they’re seventeen for God’s sake.’

‘Exactly.’ Bilbo pointed out. ‘They’re seventeen. Horny, hormone-ridden seventeen year olds with access to an empty house.’

‘Oh God.’ Dis said.

‘And I would strongly suggest getting in supplies.’ Bilbo added, a little delighted at her horrified expression. ‘Safe sex is happy sex.’

‘Oh Christ.’ Dis said. Her face had now dropped. ‘How the hell do I explain anal sex to my seventeen year old son?’

‘If you like we could do it.’ Bilbo said, then thought about it. ‘Actually maybe it should just be me. Your brother can’t discuss intimate relations without blushing and staring at his own feet for an hour. And to be perfectly honest, I probably won’t need to explain all that much. Kili reads fanfiction. I’m pretty sure he’s had an education and a half from that.’

‘I need more wine.’ Dis said and Bilbo chuckled and passed her the bottle.

************

Outside on the balcony, Thorin lit his second cigarette an looked thoughtfully at Kili.

‘So it’s going well then?’ he asked.

‘Well, we’ve established that we like each other.’ Kili said. He was leaning over and looking down.

‘So is this a thing?’ Thorin said, unconsciously copying his partner’s words.

‘Maybe.’ Kili said and straightened up. ‘I really like him.’

‘Good. So what do you know about him? I presume it’s more than last time.’

‘I know that he’s cool, and funny and likes art like me. And he took me to a museum today because he knew I’d like the mummies.’ Kili said. ‘And that he hates his name and he comes from South London.’ He looked at Thorin. ‘He has a foster mom who’s really cool.’

‘He’s a foster kid?’ Thorin asked.

‘Yeah, he’s been living with her for four years. His dad and brother were kind of criminal.’ Kili said. He saw thorin frown. ‘But he’s fine, he’s really normal.’

‘What’s his name again?’ Thorin asked and Kili’s expression changed as quickly as the British weather.

‘No.’ he said.

‘I just want to make sure he’s as normal as you say.’ Thorin protested but Kili’s dark eyebrows closed in and his face got a stormy look that was a mirror image of his mother’s and uncle’s when they got angry.

‘I don’t want you poking around.’ he said, folding his arms.

‘Fine.’ Thorin said, holding up his hands. ‘I won’t.’

‘Promise.’ Kili said stubbornly.

‘I promise.’ Thorin said. He extinguished his cigarette. ‘Come on, let’s go back in.’

************

After dinner was finished and Dis and Kili had left, Thorin casually asked for Fili’s name. Bilbo gave him a look.

‘Just to make sure.’ Thorin said.

‘It’s Felix Curran.’ Bilbo said, an unhappy look on his face. ‘But if you do anything to upset Kili, I will kick you in the shin.’

‘It’s just to make sure.’ Thorin repeated, but the name had set of a little alarm in his head.

‘Sure it is.’ Bilbo said, not sounding in the least convinced.


	13. Monday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondays....they bring the most interesting thing :D

For the first time in his life, Monday morning couldn’t come fast enough for Kili. He practically fell down the stairs in his rush to get out, sprinting out the front door past an amazed Dis. He hadn’t counted on the summer weather though and the rain caught him halfway there so the latter part of his walk to school was punctuated with dashes across roads and a final run across the car park and to the art block as it started to rain in earnest. True to form, Fili was standing under the eaves. He had obviously also been caught and the thin fabric of his school shirt was sticking to his shoulders. The t-shirt he wore underneath was just tight enough for the result to set Kili’s heart pounding even harder than it already was. His short blond hair was spiky and dark from the rain, but his blue eyes sparkled when he turned and saw Kili. 

‘Hey, Durin.’ he said and Kili bounded over to him.

‘Hey yourself.’ he said. ‘Have you been painting?’

‘A bit.’ Fili said. ‘You’re here early.’

‘Because I knew you would be too.’ Kili replied. ‘And I wanted to see you before school started.’ He stepped towards Fili, but Fili raised his hand. 

‘School.’ he said and looked past Kili, who turned and saw Mrs G coming towards them from across the parking lot. She was still fairly far way though and Kili frowned.

‘Fuck that.’ he said. ‘I’m not going to go the whole day without kissing you.’ 

‘Jesus Christ, Durin.’ Fili said. ‘Fine, come on.’ He pushed off the wall and walked off. Kili followed him. They went around the back of the art block to where they were shielded from the general view of the parking lot. Kili was about to make a move but Fili beat him too it, backing him up against the wall and snogging him. Kili was not about to let him have the upper hand though and snogged back furiously. When they finally broke apart they were both breathless.

‘You know we have to go to class. Right?’ Fili said, and there was a laugh in his voice that made Kili smile stupidly, knowing he’d been the cause. ‘If we keep going this is going to get out of hand.’ 

‘What if I want it to get out of hand?’ Kili said, only half joking. Fili’s blue eyes flashed.

‘Then we need to find some place quieter than the fucking back of the art block.’ he said. Kili smiled.

‘What if I told you that Dis was at the hospital until nine?’ he said.

‘I have training.’ Fili replied. He stepped back from Kili and smiled. ‘But I could be a bit late, I guess.’

***********

The rest of the day was torture. Kili couldn’t think straight at the prospect of getting Fili alone. He spent most of his time in class staring dreamily at the back of Fili’s head. It was so bad that Tory was starting to notice. 

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ she asked him at lunch. He was sitting with her and the boys, giving Fili looks across the canteen. They had decided to keep to their normal routines. After all, the shit they’d get for being together was enough to keep them apart for at least most of the day.

‘Let them wonder.’ Fili had said with an evil grin that made Kili’s heart speed up.

‘Nothing.’ he said, but she didn’t look convinced. 

‘So.’ Legolas said. ‘Are you coming, Kili?’

‘Am I coming where?’ Kili asked, dragging his attention away from Fili with difficulty. 

‘To the party.’ Dan said. ‘It’s going to be an open house.’

‘Whose party?’ Kili asked and they laughed at him.

‘Dude, we’ve been talking about it for like the last twenty minutes.’ Legolas said. ‘My dad’s in Europe for two weeks.’

‘Oh, cool.’ Kili said, but he was battling to stay interested when out of the corner of his eye he could see Fili getting up from his table. He took his tray over to the rack, dumped it in and then came back in their direction. He was looking carefully blank, but to Kili it felt the air between them was electrified. Then just as he passed, there was the shortest glimpse, just a tiny moment when their eyes connected and Kili had to bite his lip to hide his smile. Fortunately the boys were too busy going on about the party to notice, but Tory gave him a very strange look.

After their next class, Fili disappeared. He didn’t have all the same classes as Kili, and usually spent his afternoons in the art block Kili had discovered. He had loads of free time for his coursework for his Graphic Design course. 

Of course that also meant that Kili was alone with Tory and she had no qualms about taking advantage of that fact. As they passed the girls’ bathroom, she grabbed his hand and physically dragged him inside, getting them both inside a cubicle and locking it then outing her back against it, while Kili tried to frantically protest as quietly as possible to avoid giving away the fact that he was trapped in a cubicle with her.

‘No.’ Tory hissed. ‘You’ve been acting weird all day. And I would put my pocket money for the next three months on the fact that it has something to do with Fili Curran. So spill!’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about!’ Kili hissed back, but he couldn’t help himself and cracked completely, grinning like a lunatic.

‘Oh my fuck.’ Tory hissed. ‘What did you do?’

‘Nothing.’ Kili grinned and then winced as she whacked him in the arm. ‘Tory!’

‘You are not leaving here until you tell me!’ she said, a little louder and Kili shushed her.

‘Fine.’ He said. ‘But you breathe a word of this and I will dye your hair green.’ He sighed and crossed his arms. ‘I may have kissed him on Saturday.’ Tory’s mouth fell open and then she made a high pitched squealing noise and Kili had to shush her again.

‘For fuck’s sakes, Tory.’ He hissed. ‘Do you want everyone to know?’

‘So are you two like a thing?’ she asked, green eyes sparkling with excitement.

‘Why does everyone keep asking me that?’ Kili grumbled.

***********

At the end of the day he packed up at the speed of light and bolted out the classroom. Tory, however, was not letting him get away that easily and followed him out. As they filed out with the rest of the school Kili scanned the front gate for Fili, but he didn’t see him. He stood waiting impatiently, Tory next to him grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Eventually it was just the two of them standing waiting outside the school.

‘Maybe’s he’s already left.’ she said. 

‘Who’s left?’ a voice said behind them and they turned. Fili was standing there with his bike. He smiled at Kili. ‘You ready to go?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Kili replied, twisting his bag to lie across his back. Fili climbed on, standing over the cross bar, and Kili got on behind him. He took the seat his feet balancing on the foot bars behind him, putting his hands on Fili’s waist. Tory’s face was a picture.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Kili said to her feeling enormously smug. 

‘Sure.’ she said and waved as they moved off, her face still a perfect picture of amazement.

Fili rode them down and across the road, going along the path that ran the length of the common and then along the streets until they got to Kili’s house. But when Kili hopped off the back of the bike, Fili seemed a little hesitant. 

‘Maybe we shouldn’t be here while your mom’s out.’ he said and Kili snorted.

‘It’ll be fine.’ he said. ‘Look, we don’t have to do anything. We can have something to eat maybe and watch some TV and then you can go to training.’ Fili chewed on his lower lip apparently considering this.

‘Okay.’ he said, ‘But I can’t stay too long.’ He followed Kili into the garden, leaning his bike against the side wall. Kili unlocked the front door and they went inside.

‘You want juice?’ Kili asked opening the fridge. He grabbed the bottle and two glasses. ‘If you want we can sit in the living room, or we can sit here.’

‘Living room’s cool.’ Fili said, accepting his glass and holding it as Kili filled it. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa. Kili grabbed the remote off the coffee table.

‘What do you want to watch?’ he asked and Fili shrugged.

‘Whatever.’ he said. ‘I don’t mind.’ Kili went through the channels until he found a documentary on otters. He sat back and they started watching, both sipping their juice. It felt strangely formal and Kili wondered why Fili was being so wary of him. They hadn’t had any problems the day before at the rock, and he shifted a bit closer. Fili kept his eyes fixed on the screen. 

Kili turned his attention back to the screen, but his attention was completely diverted to Fili. He could hear him breathing, smell his deodorant and feel the tension between the two of them. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Next to him, Fili finished his juice and then turned to say something. Kili took his chance and attacked. 

The kiss was far too abrupt. Their noses bumped and Kili pulled back, hand going to his mouth as he tasted blood from where their teeth had clashed.

‘Fuck, sorry.’ he muttered, the words muffled by his hand covering his mouth. 

‘It’s okay.’ Fili said, his own hand at his mouth. ‘Fucking warn me next time you decide to jump on me, yeah?’ 

‘I didn’t jump.’ Kili protested. ‘I just really want to kiss you and I can’t at school.’ He frowned. ‘It’s really fucking annoying actually.’

‘So I take it you told Tory about us?’ Fili asked, pulling Kili’s hand away and checking that there was no blood on it. 

‘She tortured me until I told.’ Kili said, a little defensive. ‘If you want I can swear her to secrecy.’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Fili smiled. ‘She’s smart. She probably figured it out already. You’re not exactly subtle.’

‘Fuck you.’ Kili said, smiling along with him. He looked down at his feet. ‘I probably shouldn’t smile so much at you, should I?’ He looked up and suddenly Fili was in his space, face only inches away.

‘I like it when you smile at me.’ he said, voice low. And then he kissed him.

This kiss was much better, soft and a little hesitant, but Kili had all the restraint of a runaway horse and he leaned into it, tongue brushing Fili’s lips. Fili opened his mouth to him, and then Kili felt his hand at the back of his head. Fili pulled him in closer and then their tongues touched, moving slowly and tentatively at first. But after their initial hesitation they both gained in confidence and then it suddenly got very intense. 

Kili’s breath was coming short, him and Fili both breathing noisily through their noses. Fili had moved in so they were face on with each other and Kili reached out, his hand colliding with Fili’s side, then grabbing onto his shirt. The kiss was getting messy, but it felt so good that Kili didn’t care. Fili was tightening his hand in his hair, and it pulled in just the right way. 

But then, just as Kili was starting to feel some very interesting things happening below the belt, Fili pulled back. His blue eyes were wide and he was panting, his lips parted as he fought for breath.

‘Fuck, Kili.’ he said, and the breathless way he said his name made Kili go from half hard to very hard. His eyes dropped down reflexively and his own eyes widened as he saw that Fili was hard as well. He looked up and a wide smile broke out on his face.

‘Let’s go up to my room.’ He said, and Fili’s dark gold eyebrows went down as he took in what he was saying.

‘Are you sure?’ he asked and Kili nodded, a little more forcefully than he probably should have.

‘Yes. Very fucking sure.’ He got up and held out his hand to Fili, who looked at it, then looked at him. Eventually he took it and Kili practically dragged him off the sofa. They charged upstairs, Kili going first and then he threw open the door to his room, wrestling Fili through it and then slamming the door. Fili was laughing.

‘You’re like a fucking elephant.’ he said and Kili snickered then gave him a shove in the chest that knocked him backwards onto the bed. In a flash, Kili climbed on top of him and there was an electric moment when their groins connected. They both stopped dead, looking down at where their bodies connected.

‘Fucking hell…’ Fili breathed. His eyes came up looking with Kili’s. And it was like something broke between them. 

He sat up and Kili sat back on his thighs at the same time, both of them frantically tugging at ties, wrenching them loose enough to pull over their heads, fingers scrabbling at buttons and yanking off shirts. Kili was bare chested first and he grabbed at Fili’ white t-shirt, helping to pull it off. Their mouths crashed back together, hands mapping every inch of exposed skin, smooth and heated. Kili shifted back until he was sitting on Fili’s cock again and pushed down. Fili got both arms around his waist, and Kili got dizzy as he felt Fili pulled him down onto him, the strength in his arms. Then Fili thrust up against him and it was so good it made him cry out into Fili’s open mouth and he pushed down to meet him.

There was no grace to their movements, only need and desperation and it took barely minutes for them to both break away from each other, moaning loudly together as Kili rode Fili hard. Fili’s hands were now on his backside, fingers digging in until they both shuddered and came within seconds of each other. They kept going until their tremors stopped and then Fili reached up, arms around Kili’s waist again and pulled them together so tightly Kili could hardly breathe. Not that he could breathe anyway. Then they both pulled back to look at each other, sweaty and flushed and hair escaping from Kili’s ponytail to stick in strands across his damp face.

For a long time they didn’t say anything, just watched each other, so wrapped up in what they were feeling that nothing else registered.

Not even the footsteps retreating as quietly as possible from the door.

*********

When she got downstairs, Dis left as quietly as she could manage. She had forgotten her phone and had come back to retrieve it. She had seen Fili’s bike outside but she hadn’t been prepared for what she’d found inside the house. At first, her ears hadn’t recognised the sounds and she’d gone upstairs expecting them to maybe be playing on Kili’s X-Box. But when she got upstairs and noticed that the door to his room was closed and that the noises were motivated by something very different, she had retreated as quickly as possible.

Now, sitting in her car, she dialled a number on her mobile. When the person answered on the other side, she took a deep breath.

‘Hello darling.’ she said. ‘I would like to take you up on your kind offer. He definitely needs the Talk.’


	14. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Kili have the talk...

Three days, and Kili still couldn’t stop smiling. He walked around school in a daze, half listened in classes and drove Tory nuts with his general lunacy. And of course every time he saw Fili it got worse. Fili was just as bad. The teachers were even starting to notice. Mrs G had been gently ribbing him about whether he’d secretly won the lottery. They said nothing though, just smiled at each other when they could get the chance to. 

Monday afternoon had not been repeated. Kili had been rather surprised to find that Dis’ schedule had change unexpectedly when he got up on Tuesday morning and found her in the kitchen in her work clothes. He was also not stupid enough to try anything knowing she’d be home at around the same time he was, so Fili had been going to training sadly unmolested. 

‘She knows.’ Kili said. He cracked the top on his soft drink and threaded a straw into it. Fili raised his eyebrows at him.

‘How exactly would she know?’ he asked. They were outside the corner shop, something that had become a routine. Kili would wait for Fili, who would only show up after everyone had gone. 

‘She’s got fucking radar.’ Kili grumbled. No empty house had meant nothing other than behind the art block snogging and it was making him grumpy. ‘She’s also taking me shopping tomorrow night.’ He waggled two fingers to show the quotation marks around ‘shopping’. ‘That means she wants to talk to me, but the thing she wants to talk to me about is freaking her out so she’s trying to disguise it.’ 

‘Have you thought that she just wants to take you shopping?’ Fili asked. He was drinking milk out of a half pint bottle, and as he lowered it, Kili got an overwhelming urge to lick the milk moustache off of his face. Fili caught his look and laughed.

‘You are a horny brat.’ he said. Kili kicked him in the ankle.

‘Like you don’t want it.’ he smirked. Fili lowered the milk bottle and licked the milk off his upper lip in a way that Kili found very distracting. 

‘I never said I didn’t.’ he replied evenly. ‘But between your mom and Dori, we’ll be lucky to get anything this week.’ 

‘You could always skip training and we could go to the river.’ Kili said hopefully. Fili looked at him like he’d just suggested they commit mass murder.

‘Miss training?’ he said. ‘I don’t bloody think so. Shit, that reminds me.’ He binned his now empty milk bottle and checked his watch. ‘I’ve got to go.’ He cast a quick glance around, saw nobody in the street, and gave Kili a lightning fast kiss on the mouth. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Durin.’

‘Call me when you get home.’ Kili shouted after him and Fili glanced back back over his shoulder and smiled as he rode down the street and out of sight. When he was gone from view, Kili sighed and started his walk home. 

He did not notice that he was being tailed from a distance.

************

When he got inside he found Bilbo in the kitchen.

‘Hi.’ he said, surprised. “I didn’t know you were coming over.’ 

‘Your mother and your uncle are on a mission to recreate your grandmother’s smalahove.’ Bilbo said ‘They’re going to a friend of Thorin’s for a black market sheep’s head.’

‘Oh God, that’s disgusting.’ Kili said, pulling a face. Sometimes having Norwegian ancestry meant very questionable food choices. ‘How long will they be gone?’

‘As long as they need to be.’ Bilbo said cryptically. ‘Sit.’ He put the sandwich he’d just made on the table in front of Kili and then turned to the fridge. He took out the apple juice, grabbed a couple of glasses and sat opposite him with his own sandwich. Kili bit into his and sighed happily. He didn’t know what Bilbo did to sandwiches that turned them from cheese and ham into amazing, but he managed to do it every time. He ate happily, getting through the entire thing in record time then necked his apple juice. When he put the glass down he found Bilbo looking at him speculatively and the penny dropped.

‘Oh God.’ He said. ‘She’s making you do it.’

‘Do what?’ Bilbo asked, his face a picture of innocence.

‘Talk to me.’ Kili said. ‘She’s been building up to it and now she’s bottled it and you’re the one she’s drafted in. Which means it probably has something to do with penises. For a doctor, Mom’s pretty hopeless. She blushes and looks at her own feet for an hour.’

‘That sounds horribly familiar.’ Bilbo laughed. ‘I have no idea how your family has anaged to procreate for as long as it has.’

‘So it is about penises.’ Kili said. 

‘And about the fact that she caught you and Fili in your room on Monday afternoon.’ Bilbo said, smirking at Kili’s look of horror.

‘Oh crap.’ he said. ‘Nothing bad happened, I promise.’

‘Sex isn’t bad Kili.’ Bilbo admonished gently. ‘But you do need to be prepared for it. Your mother seems to think that you’re only seventeen and that that precludes you from doing much. I, on the other hand, was a seventeen year old boy myself and know exactly what I used to get up to and hence what you are likely to be getting up to. And so I volunteered my services. There are some things your mother won’t be able to tell you and I’m sure you have questions that need answering.’

‘Oh God...’ Kili’s expression got even more appalled. ‘I really don’t need that much help Bilbo.’

‘Oh really.’ Bilbo grinned. 

‘No.’ Kili said. ‘I pretty much know what goes where.’ 

‘Yes, but sticking it in and hoping for the best is not really going to feel very good.’ Bilbo laughed. ‘Trust me on this. The first time me and Thorin..’

‘STOP!!!!’ Kili shouted. ‘I really don’t want to know!’

‘Do you know enough to make sure either or both of you wear condoms?’ Bilbo asked sweetly and Kili turned a spectacular shade of red. ‘Because if you only take one thing from away today it must be that whatever you do should be safe. That and the fact that you can never have too much lube.’ There was a loud thunk as Kili’s head hit the table.

‘Please someone kill me now.’ he groaned into the formica. 

‘I think we need a more practical application.’ Bilbo said thoughtfully. He got up and went to the shopping bag on the counter and returned with a pack of condoms and a banana. Kili had lifted his head, curious to see what he was doing. When he saw what Bilbo had in his hands his eyes widened.

‘Oh God, no.’ he said.

‘Oh God, yes.’ Bilbo grinned.

************

Fili got to the warehouse alley to find an unimpressed Dwalin standing outside with his arms folded while a group of firefighters ran backwards and forwards from the street down the alley.

‘Gas leak.’ he said to Fili. ‘I’m cancelling training. You want a ride home?’

They chatted in the van about school and Fili’s course work and Dwalin’s abysmal blind date he’d been on the weekend before.

‘So.’ Dwalin finally said. ‘How’s your boyfriend?’

‘He’s not my boyfriend.’ Fili said, but his heart gave a little skip at the word. ‘We’re still working shit out.’

‘Dori thinks he’s your boyfriend.’ Dwalin said. ‘And she said that you’ve been acting like a love struck teenager all week.’

‘In case you hadn’t noticed, I am a teenager.’ Fili replied.

‘Smart arse.’ Dwalin said amiably. ‘She’s also planning on having a sit down with you. Just a heads up.’

‘Christ.’ Fili moaned, letting his head fall back against the head rest. ‘She’s not going to give me the sex talk is she?’ 

‘Kiddo, I think that’s exactly what she’s planning on doing. She obviously has never seen your internet history.’ 

‘I swore you to secrecy on that.’ Fili said.

‘And my lips have been sealed.’ Dwalin laughed. He’d made the mistake of using Fili’s laptop to show him a fight sequence a couple of months previously and Fili had forgotten that there was a particular window still open. Dwalin’s face had been as red as his, and then they’d both started laughing hysterically. At one point Dori had stuck her head around the kitchen door and asked them what they hell they were doing, and that had only made them laugh harder. ‘But I think she’s more interested in checking that you are going to be careful. Just because you can’t knock Kili up doesn’t mean there aren’t other concerns.’

‘Nice.’ Fili laughed, shaking his head. ‘I can’t believe you just used the expression ‘knock up’.’

‘Whatever.’ Dwalin said waving a hand at him. ‘You know what I mean.’ 

**********

‘No, that’s way too tight.’ Bilbo said. ‘You haven’t left enough room at the top. If you come in that it’ll pop like a balloon.’

‘Jesus fuck.’ Kili muttered. ‘These things are ridiculous.’ He tried to adjust the condom and it made an elastic twanging sound and snapped back against the banana.

‘Ouch.’ Bilbo said. ‘If you do that to either yourself or Fili I can guarantee no sex will be happening at all.’ Kili glared at him and wrestled the condom off the banana. Bilbo handed him another one.

‘Again.’ he said.

‘Just how many of these things did you buy?’ Kili asked, but he took it and ripped it open. He concentrated on what he was doing, a small sliver of tongue showing as he carefully rolled the condom onto the banana. Bilbo had to physically restrain himself from giggling. It was hilarious.

‘Enough so I will be leaving you with a reasonable supply.’ he said and grinned at Kili’s triumphant expression as he managed to get the condom on without tearing it, catching it or strangling the banana. ‘After that you’re on your own.’ He put his chin in his hand. ‘Right, now we have completed Condom 101, I suggest we move onto the joys of the prostate.’ 

‘The what now?’ Kili asked. 

************

Dwalin pulled into the driveway. Fili got out, thanked him and went to get his bike out the back. Dwalin gave him a cheery wave as he left. He went inside, leaning his bike against the wall of the entrance hall and went into the kitchen. Dori looked up from what she was cooking and smiled at him.

‘Hello Fee.’ she said. ‘No training, then?’

‘Dwalin cancelled training because a gas leak.’ Fili said. He came over to the stove and peered into the pot she was stirring.

‘Minestrone.’ Dori said. ‘Was the gas leak in a pipe or Dwalin?’ Fili snickered. ‘Well, in that case you can set the table for me and go get the girls.’

‘Nori’s home?’ he asked and she nodded. ‘I thought she had band practice tonight.’

‘Well, she wanted to be here.’ Dori said. She gave Fili a look and his face fell.

‘Oh Christ. You’re going to do it tonight, aren’t you?’ he asked and she grinned. ‘Would it help my cause at all to tell you I probably know more about it than either of you?’ 

‘That may be, but I would be remiss in my duty as your guardian to not at least try to embarrass the crap out of you like a proper parent would.’ Dori said. Fili smiled at her, then put his arms around her and hugged hard. 

‘You are a proper parent, Dori.’ he said and Dori was elated. Fili was not physically demonstrative at all, and hugs like this were few and far between. She hugged back, fighting back the prickle of tears that threatened. ‘All right then, you can give me the bloody talk. But the moment anyone starts talking in medical terms I am out of here.’ 

************

‘Really?’ Kili’s face was no longer embarrassed. Instead he wore an expression of complete and utter fascination.

‘Oh, yes.’ Bilbo said. They’d moved on from sandwiches to biscuits and tea and they had Kili’s laptop open on the table. ‘The first time you find it is going to be quite an eye opener. I suggest trying it out on yourself a few times so you’re not caught off guard as it were.’ 

‘How the hell do I do that?’ Kili leaned forward and peered at the screen. 

‘You use these.’ Bilbo lifted a hand and waggled his fingers at Kili. ‘And then later on, Fili can use his. Then, when you’re ready, you can graduate to other things.’ He laughed as Kili coloured up again. ‘Had you not thought about that?’

‘It just seems so…weird.’ Kili said.

‘Well, I highly recommend starting there first.’ Bilbo said. ‘Don’t jump into anything too soon. Penetrative sex is going to hurt like a bitch the first time you do it, and there’s lots of other things you can try before you need to take that step. Find out what you both like, and learn together. You’re going to have sex eventually so you might as well have fun doing it.’ 

They were interrupted by the sound of a key in the front door. Kili slammed his laptop shut and Bilbo made a hasty clean-up of the discarded condoms and wrappers and the now infamous banana, chucking everything in the bin. By the time Dis and Thorin came into the kitchen, they were back at the table and looking completely normal. 

The same could not be said for his mother and uncle who came in with two sheep’s heads in plastic bags.

‘Oh God.’ Bilbo said. ‘You actually got some.’ 

‘Yes, we did.’ Thorin said proudly. ‘And now prepare for an epicurean delight.’

Bilbo and Kili shared a look.

‘I think we should continue this upstairs.’ Bilbo said. ‘Let’s leave the mad scientists to their experiment shall we?’ He grabbed the bag from the counter and he and Kili left Dis and Thorin cackling madly in the kitchen. 

As they headed up the stairs, Kili looked back at Bilbo.

‘So.’ he asked, voice pitched low so his mother and uncle couldn’t hear him. ‘What about…’ his voice dropped to a whisper, ‘you know…oral?’

‘Kili.’ Bilbo grinned. ‘I have so much to tell you.’ 

***********

In a bungalow on the other side of Manchester a corresponding conversation was taking place, but with a vastly different approach.

‘For fuck’s sake, Nori, I know where to put it.’ Fili was sitting back in his seat, two spots of colour burning on his cheeks. ‘Just because I’m a virgin, it doesn’t mean I’m clueless.’

Across the table Dori and Nori were doubled up with laughter.


	15. Playing Truant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili bunk off school.

When Kili got to school early on Friday morning, Fili was waiting at the gate for him, one foot braced against the wall. He hesitated in surprise, knowing that Fili liked to get in and get started as early as possible. 

‘Hey.’ he said. ‘What’s up.’

‘Come on.’ Fili said, pushing off the wall. ‘We’re skipping today.’ 

‘What?’ Kili’s eyes widened. ‘We can’t.’

‘We’re doing fucking A Levels Durin, no-one’s going to notice.’ Fili said. ‘And if we leave now, no-one will be the wiser.’

‘But where will we go?’ Kili asked. He was panicking slightly. 

‘To go see Nori and then back to mine.’ Fili said. He gave Kili a devil-may-care grin. ‘I’ve got something I want to show you.’ He got on his bike and gave Kili a look then looked pointedly at the back seat. ‘Get on.’ Kili looked from him to the school, biting his lower lip nervously.

‘But what if they catch us?’ he asked, and Fili grinned.

‘That’s why we’re going to see Nori.’ he said.

************

When they got to the tattoo shop that Nori worked at it was still closed. Fili stopped the bike and they both hopped off. He led kili down an alley at the side of the shop and around the back. Fili went inside the back door and Kili followed him. He was in a state of near hysteria at missing school. His little episode back at his last school had put the fear of the authorities into him, but Fili was being so blasé about the whole thing that he decided to just go with it, but that didn’t prevent him from putting his hood up on the way to Nori’s in case someone saw him.

The tattoo shop had a small back area with a toilet and a kitchenette, which was where they were now. 

‘Nori?’ Fili called, and then a voice replied.

‘Fee? What the fuck are you doing here?’ It was a woman’s voice, young and almost spiky. Fili dumped his bag on the floor and Kili did the same and then followed him into the main art of the shop. The person he saw there surprised him. 

‘You should be at school.’ She said, and crossed her arms. Kili looked at her in fascination. Nori was short, a little more so than Fili. Her bright red hair was heavily cemented into three points which made her look like a starfish. Her freckled face, so like Ori’s, creased in a frown and her bright blue eyes fixed him with a stern look. Her arms were covered in tattoos, clearly seen in the black sleeveless T-shirt she was wearing, and he was tempted to ask her if he could have a look. 

‘I have other things to do today.’ Fili said. ‘But I do need a favour.’

‘Oh no.’ Nori shook her head. ‘The last time I did that Dori almost caught us.’

‘But she didn’t.’ Fili grinned. ‘And she won’t this time.’ Nori snorted. 

‘All right.’ She said, and then turned to look at Kili, who’d gravitated to the wall and was looking at the artwork that covered it. ‘So this is the boyfriend?’ Kili spun around where he was standing and looked at Fili. Fili looked back and gave him a lazy grin that made him feel warm all the way to the tips of his toes.

‘I don’t know.’ he said, and there was a tease in his voice. ‘You’d have to ask him.’ His eyes were fixed on Kili. Kili felt his heart jump.

‘Yeah.’ he said, and he wanted to squeal at the happy butterflies in his stomach. ‘I’m the boyfriend.’ 

‘Dori’s right.’ Nori said, giving Kili the up and down. ‘He’s cute.’

‘I think so.’ Fili’s grin was now a full blown smile, dimples all over the place. ‘So you going to do it? You owe me after last night.’

‘Oh, come on.’ Nori was grinning. ‘Dori was in her element.’

‘Yeah, she was.’ Fili said. ‘But you’ve seen my internet history. A lack of knowledge there is not.’

‘That I have Yoda, and Christ I needed about a bucket of eye bleach afterwards.’ Nori said. She looked at Kili. ‘Fine, but then we’re square.’

‘Till next time.’ Fili laughed. ‘And I cover for you plenty.’

‘Fine, ratbag.’ Nori gave Fili a smack on the arm, but her voice was fond. She looked at Kili and grinned. ‘What the hell do you see in him, Kili?’

‘Lots of things.’ Kili answered Fili’s smile. ‘He’s funny and hot and talented.’ Fili’s blue eyes lit up at the compliments. 

‘Oh Christ.’ Nori rolled her eyes. ‘You two are ridiculous.’ She gave Kili an appraising look. ‘Fee says that you’re into high detail, fine line stuff.’

‘I am.’ Kili said. ‘I’ve seen your mural in Ori’s room. It’s amazing.’ Nori beamed. 

‘All this is mine too.’ she said. ‘Come and look.’ She beckoned to Kili and then walked into the next room. Kili looked at Fili, who gave him an encouraging smile.

‘Go with her.’ he said and Kili followed after Nori. He went into the second room where Nori worked and aw the black leatherette chair and her station set up with inks and needles.

But it was the walls that caught Kili’s attention. They were covered with a vast number of pictures, drawings for tattoos Nori had done. His eyes were drawn to them and he went forward, missing the extremely pleased look on Nori’s face at his obviously stupefied expression.

‘You did all of these?’ he asked, stopping in front of one picture which was a complex design of flowers and songbirds. ‘They’re incredible.’ 

‘Yes, I did.’ Nori said proudly. ‘Fili says your work is like mine, all about the fine details.’

‘It is.’ Kili said, moving from one picture to another and smiling. ‘I can’t do scope like he can.’

‘Me neither.’ Nori said. ‘I think that the human body is an amazing canvas for work like ours though. Have you ever considered it?’

‘What?’ Kili asked, not quite keeping up.

‘Tattooing.’ Nori said. 

‘No, I’ve actually never thought about it.’ Kili said. He looked at her. ‘I am thinking about going to study graphic design at uni.’

‘That’s a good start.’ Nori said. ‘But it’s something you should consider.’ She turned and looked at Fili, who was standing leaning against the doorframe and watching them. ‘So, who do I have to phone.’

‘The school first. Call me in sick, then give it half an hour and call Kili in sick. Then you need to call the hospital and leave a message for Kili’s mom saying he’s gone home.’

‘And Dori?’ Nori asked. 

‘Nothing.’ Fili said. ‘It’s safer if we leave her out of the loop.’

‘Sure thing.’ Nori grinned at Kili’s appalled expression. ‘Although your partner in crime here seems a little overwhelmed.’ She gave Kili a pat on the shoulder. ‘Don’t worry, between the two of us Fee and I have the market in truancy sewn up. Stay here, I’ll be back in a tick.’ He left them and walked into the main room.

‘You do realise Dis will fucking kill me if she finds out.’ Kili said to Fili. To his surprise Fili ambled over, brushed a stray lock of dark hair out of his eyes and then kissed him. It made Kili’s stomach turn over.

‘Don’t worry so much, Durin.’ Fili said when he’d pulled back. ‘Nori’s a professional.’

***********

Nori was indeed a professional. Not only did she do a perfect imitation of Dori’s voice but, after some direction from Kili, she also did a more than passable Dis as well. Once she made all three phone calls she gave Fili a look.

‘So, now we’re square.’ she said.

‘Till next time.’ Fili grinned, punching her lightly in the upper arm. She returned the blow back with interest, making him wince.

‘I strong for a skinny person.’ She said to Kili by way of explanantion.

‘Too fucking strong.’ Fili said, rubbing his arm. ‘Come on, Durin. Let’s get the fuck out of here before crazy lady starts a wrestling match.’ They left via the back door and Nori followed them out into the alley.

‘Stay out of trouble kids and don’t forget to use a condom!’ she trilled, making them both blush. Fili loosened his tie and pulled it off, shoving it in his backpack and taking out a red hoodie which he put on and zipped up, pulling the hood over his blond hair. Then her reached over and did the same to Kili.

‘Perfect.’ He said, smiling at Kili. ‘Now we can go.’

They rode an alternate route to Fili’s house, taking the long way round until eventually they pulled up outside the bungalow. 

‘So what are you going to show me?’ Kili asked. He’d been getting progressively more and more nervous as they ridden along, and now he was chewing on a nail as Fili pushed the gate open and wheeled the bike inside. ‘And why did we have to skip school to see it.’

‘We didn’t.’ Fili said. ‘We skipped school so we can be alone.’ Kili stopped dead and looked at him, his heart starting to beat rapidly.

‘Why do we need to be alone?’ he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

‘So we can talk.’ Fili answered. He dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

‘Talk about what?’ Kili asked, walking past him into the house.

‘Later.’ Fili said, closing and locking the front door. He grabbed Kili’s hand and tugged him down the corridor after him to his room. When they got to his door, he turned to Kili, blue eyes bright with excitement. ‘Close your eyes.’

‘Why?’ Kili gave him a suspicious look.

‘Because it’s a freaking surprise Durin.’ Fili said, and then smiled at him. ‘Don’t you trust me?’ Kili sighed and closed his eyes.

‘Fine.’ he said. ‘Lead on.’ He heard Fili open the door, and then he lead him inside, and turned Kili so he was standing in a different direction to the one he’d been in when they entered. Then Kili heard Fili close the door and take a deep breath.

‘Okay.’ he said, and it was the most animated Kili had ever heard him. ‘You can open them.’ Kili did, and the sight in front of him pretty much blew him away. 

The picture was about three feet by five feet, the canvas pretty much dominating the room. And as he looked at it he realised that the person in it was him. Fili had captured him in bold strokes of blue and green and white, with a rich chocolate for his hair. He was in uniform, tie loose around his neck and shirt untucked, looking down at his phone in profile. It was bold and brilliantly executed and it made Kili’s mouth drop open.

‘Bloody hell.’ He breathed. ‘Fee, it’s amazing.’

‘Do you like it?’ Fili’s dimples were on full display. ‘It’s for you.’ Kili turned to him and stared. 

‘You can’t give me this.’ he said. ‘It’s too good.’ Fili snorted.

‘Don’t be a wanker. It’s yours.’ he said. ‘But you will probably have to ask your mom to help you get it home. And you may need a couple of days ‘cause the paint’s still drying.’ Kili looked at him and then threw himself at Fili, arms around him.

‘Thank you.’ he said into Fili’s shoulder. ‘I love it.’

‘Good.’ Fili replied, spitting out a strand of Kili’s ponytail and hugging him back. ‘because I can’t keep it in here anymore, it’s too fucking big and looking at it for too long makes me horny.’ Kili pulled back quickly and saw the mischief dancing in the blue eyes.

‘Dickhead.’ he said and chanced a light punch on Fili’s shoulder, grimacing as his fist pretty much rebounded off. ‘Fuck, you’re solid. It’s ridiculous.’ Fili grinned.

‘You weren’t complaining on Monday.’ he said.

‘That’s because I was sitting on top of you.’ Kili retorted. He could feel the butterflies going crazy again. Fili was barely a foot from him, and Kili was close enough to see the gold flecks in his eyes. Their gazes met and locked.

‘So.’ Fili said. ‘I got a talk last night.’

‘Well that’s a coincidence.’ Kili frowned. ‘I got one too.’

‘I learned some interesting things.’ Fili said. ‘Like never let your foster mom talk about anal sex for an hour and a half. I even had to look at fucking diagrams.’

‘God, okay.’ Kili couldn’t help laughing. ‘Mine was a lot better by the sound of it then.’ He gave Fili a cheeky grin. ‘I actually learned some useful things.’

‘What kinds of useful things?’ Fili asked and took a step closer.

‘Very useful things.’ Kili said, not backing down and staying where he was. It was weird, even though Fili was a little shorter, he felt like he was looking up at him. Fili’s face was inches away and Kili could feel his breath on his skin. Then Fili reached out and put his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Kili caught his breath as their bodies made contact, and he realised that he wasn’t the only one who was half-hard. 

‘You want to show me some of these very useful things, Durin?’ Fili’s voice was husky, and it went straight to Kili’s head. 

‘Uh-huh.’ was all he managed to say before their mouths met, and then all the blood drained away and went in the opposite direction of his brain. Fili’s other arm went around him, and Fili’s tongue was in his mouth and all of Kili’s higher mental function shut down as he kissed back. Then Fili made a noise, like a deep growl and Kili lost it. He grabbed hold of the front of Fili’s hoodie in both hands and dragged him with him to the bed, falling over backwards and pulling Fili on top of him. Fili made a surprised noise, trying to keep his balance as they went but that didn’t happen and they ended up in a tangle of arms and legs and, most importantly, with their cocks somehow perfectly aligned. It was a very interesting development, and one that Kili was determined to keep going. He hooked one long leg around Fili’s hip and pulled. The effect on Fili was immediate and impressive. He thrust down hard, and one hand went to Kili’s hair, wrapping the ponytail around it and pulling. But instead of being painful, all it did was make Kili want to moan and ask him to pull harder. They kissed frantically, tongues battling and slobbering all over each other like puppies.

‘Jesus Christ.’ Fili muttered when they finally came up for breath. ‘Is that what you got taught.’

‘Only part of it.’ Kili was panting so hard he could barely get the words out. ‘There’s lots more.’

‘Fuck.’ Fili said. ‘You’re going to fucking kill me, Durin.’ He dropped his head, mouth against Kili’s neck and Kili shivered as he felt Fili’s tongue on his skin. ‘So, where do we start.’

‘Here.’ he said and steeled himself. Then he reached down and put his hand on Fili’s cock. It was so hard and so big under his palm that Kili felt himself go giddy for a second. Then he squeezed experimentally. Fili moaned very loudly in his ear, and then Kili felt an answering hand dragging down over his chest and then it was on his cock and it was the most mind blowing thing he’d experienced in his short life. Unfortunately his body thought so too, and it took barely a minute for his orgasm to sneak up on him and he came with a strangled moan into Fili’s shoulder. 

Mortified by how quickly it had happened he kept his face pressed against the soft cotton and then he heard Fili laugh softly. It took a moment to register the wetness under his own hand. Kili leaned his head back and looked into Fili’s dilated pupils.

‘Oh.’ he said as he realised what had happened.

‘Yeah.’ Fili drawled. ‘Maybe next time we can both last a little longer than three minutes.’ He leaned down and kissed Kili on the mouth. Kili couldn’t stop himself and arched up into Fili’s body, moaning helplessly and opening his mouth to him. Fili kissed back and it didn’t take long before they both started to recover. 

‘Oh fuck.’ Fili moaned softly ‘This is going to make me crazy. You make me crazy.’

‘Good thing or bad thing.’ Kili panted in reply. He wanted nothing more than to throw his clothes off and demand that Fili fuck him immediately, which was not what he had expected. 

‘Very fucking good thing.’ Fili was almost incoherent. ‘But maybe we should take a break. I still need to talk to you.’ He pulled back so they could look at each other. 

‘Is it about this.’ Kili asked, reluctantly letting go of him. Fili pushed himself up onto his knees and got off him, climbing off the bed. 

‘Yeah.’ he said. ‘This.’

***********

They sat in the kitchen. Fili had given Kili some sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into while he washed their respective trousers and underwear, which they had done fairly quickly as they were both hyper aware of each other and the knowledge that just looking at each other without clothes on would probably have disastrous consequences.

‘So.’ Kili said. He sipped the hot chocolate Fili had made him and made an appreciative noise. ‘This is good.’

‘Two things I’m really good at.’ Fili said with a half-smile. ‘Making hot chocolate and painting.’

‘And kissing.’ Kili said, smiling at him as he gave him what he hoped was a come hither look over his mug.

‘Really?’ Fili’s answering smile was blinding. 

‘Yeah.’ Kili said. They locked eyes and the temperature in the kitchen seemed to go up a few degrees.

‘Bloody hell.’ Fili said. ‘Okay so this talk. Based on what our parent and respective guardian have said, they are apparently expecting us to sex each other up on a regular basis.’

‘Oh God.’ Kili said. ‘Did Dori actually say that?’

‘No, but at the end of our ‘talk’ she chucked a Boots bag at me with enough condoms in it for about fifty years.’ Fili snorted. ‘My guess is they are probably surprised we’re not at it already.’

‘Jesus, we’ve only known each other a month and a week.’ Kili shook his head then glanced at Fili shyly. ‘Did you get lube? I got lube.’

‘Yup.’ Fili sighed. ‘And a lecture the likes of which I never want to endure again.’

‘Bilbo was cool actually.’ Kili said. ‘He explained a lot of things.’

‘Like?’ Fili asked and Kili felt his face start to heat up as he blushed.

‘Like we don’t have to jump right in at the deep end. There’s things we can do until we’re ready.’ he said. 

‘Like blow jobs?’ Fili’s straightforward question and the accompanying wicked smile had Kili choking on his drink. He coughed violently and Fili eventually had to get up and thump him on the back.

‘Yeah.’ he said when he was finally able to breathe again. ‘Like that.’

‘Good.’ Fili said.


	16. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day and a couple of unexpected things happen...

Kili was in heaven. He and Fili had spent the rest of their morning lying around on Fili’s bed, snogging and rubbing up against each other like a pair of horny cats. It had looked like they were well on the way to trying out some more of the useful things Kili had learned when Fili’s phone had buzzed and he’d looked at it in horror.

‘Dori’s on her way home. She just stopped in at the tattoo shop ‘cause she has a Migraine coming on.’ Fili had said, tipping an unimpressed Kili off of him onto the floor. ‘We need to clear out.’ He’d laughed at the look on Kili’s face then held out his hand and pulled him to his feet.

‘We can go to my house.’ Kili said. ‘Dis isn’t home until much later.’ He gave Fili a playful shove. ‘And I have an X-Box.’ Fili had looked at him. 

‘Okay, Durin.’ he’d said, grinning. ‘Show me how the other half lives.’

They had abandoned Fili’s house, laughing and trying to shove each other over, then climbed on Fili’s bike and headed back to Kili’s house. It was slightly insane that they had made almost a full round trip, but neither of them cared.  
Now they were on Kili’s bed, which was nowhere near as neatly made up as Fili’s had been. Their shoes were on the floor, and Fili was half on top of him, their legs tangled together. There was a very pleasant hardness pressing against him in just the right place and Kili squirmed as Fili shifted his weight, bringing a delicious friction with it. That and Fili’s tongue, which was currently in his mouth, were making him positively light headed. It felt a lot like he was floating. Kili gasped a little as Fili’s hands drifted over his ribs, a place he was particularly ticklish. 

‘Stop it.’ he giggled, unable to help himself. Fili raised his eyebrows at him.

‘Stop what?’ he asked in mock ignorance.

‘You know bloody well, what.’ Kili said, wriggling to escape the wondering hands. ‘That fucking tickles.’ 

‘Really?’ Fili was grinning. ‘Are you ticklish all over?’ The hands stilled. 

‘Not all over.’ Kili said looking up at him. It was getting very difficult to even think straight. ‘Just some places.’

‘Which places?’ Fili asked. When he didn’t get an answer, the hands started moving again. Kili bit his lip, trying desperately not to giggle loudly.

‘I’m not fucking telling.’ he said through gritted teeth. Fili sat up abruptly, moving to straddle him.

‘Oh I think you will.’ He said, blue eyes twinkling with evil intent. He looked Kili up and down and that frank blue gaze made Kili break out in goose bumps.

‘No, I won’t.’ he said, hazel eyes widening. ‘And don’t even try what you’re thinking of trying.’

‘How the fuck do you know what I’m thinking of trying?’ Fili asked, dimples flashing. There was a single moment that passed between them and then Kili made a break for it, twisting as hard as he could to throw Fili off, but Fili had reflexes like a cat. In a second, he had Kili’s wrists in his hands, pinning him down. Kili couldn’t help it. He squealed like a small child as Fili managed to pin btoh wrists with one hand and then tickled him mercilessly with the other.

‘You fucking bastard.’ Kili shouted between breathless giggles. ‘I am going to fuck you up so badly when you let me go.’

‘That’s if I let you go.’ Fili was laughing and breathless. Although he was stronger, Kili had longer legs and was lithe and much stronger than he looked. There were a couple of moments when he almost lost his grip and then Kili managed to plant his feet into the bed and gave a tremendous buck of his hips to throw Fili off.

That did not have the effect he anticipated. Instead Fili’s blue eyes went ridiculously wide and he almost growled at Kili as he fell down on top of him, kissing him hard enough that their teeth bumped uncomfortably. For his part, Kili was so taken aback by the rush of blood away from his head and heading to an entirely different part of his body that he barely had time register the oncoming attack. All he knew was that he suddenly felt like he was on fire and the only logical way to put it out was to take off his clothes and jump on Fili. 

The kiss turned into a frantic tussle, clothes flying left and right until they were down to their underwear. At that point they both stopped. They eyes met and locked.

‘Is this a good idea?’ Fili asked. Kili smiled broadly and put his hand down and blushed at his own forwardness as he grasped Fili’s cock.

‘It’s a very good idea.’ he said, then dropped his eyes. ‘Can I see it?’ Fili’s breathing went up a notch and his eyes darkened.

‘Only if I can.’ he countered. Kili hesitated for only a second before his hormones went into overdrive.

‘You first.’ he said. Fili looked at him, a slow grin crossing his face. Then he got up, and stood next to the bed. Kili sat up and came to the edge, watching in rapt fascination. 

‘You ready for this?’ Fili’s tone was teasing, but something in his eyes told Kili he was as full of trepidation as he was. Then he pushed his boxers down, kicking them away. When he straightened up again, Fili saw that Kili’s mouth had fallen open and there was a look of admiration on his face that made him want to shout. ‘Kili?’ Kili’s eyes snapped up, and then he started smiling.

‘You’re big.’ he said, and Fili felt himself start blushing. His hazel eyes fixed on Fili. ‘Can I touch it?’ 

‘Yeah.’ he said, the word drawing out, with a little hesitancy thrown in. ‘If you want.’

‘I want.’ Kili said and Fili took a couple of steps towards him. They looked at each other and then Kili reached out. Fili hissed at the first hesitant brush of his fingers against his cock and then gave a full on shuddering gasp as Kili wrapped them around him.

‘Bloody hell.’ He breathed and Kili looked up, his face concerned.

‘Is everything okay?’ he asked. ‘It’s not hurting you is it?’

‘No.’ Fili said. He put both hands on Kili’s shoulders to steady himself. ‘But I think you should move your hand.’ He bit his lip and whimpered quietly at the first hesitant strokes. ‘Oh fuck…’

‘What?’ Kili asked, still moving his hand. ‘You want me to go faster?’ His hand sped up and the combination of what they were doing and the deep hazel eyes gazing up through long lashes did Fili in, and he gasped and came hard all over Kili’s hand. 

‘Oh.’ Kili said. And then he started laughing. For a moment Fili flinched until he realised it was a delighted laugh, and that Kili’s dark eyes were shining. ‘Guess I’m not so bad at this.’ He looked up at Fili, whose chest was heaving and held put his soiled hand. ‘That didn’t take long.’

‘Fuck you, Durin.’ Fili retorted. ‘Two can play at that game.’ And then, before he could even think about it, he got onto his knees in front of Kili, making the shining eyes go impossibly wide.

‘What are you doing?’ Kili asked, his voice shaking. ‘Fee?’ Fili flashed him a wicked smile.

‘You’re not the only one who learned stuff the other night.’ he said, and then he bent his head, hand going to hold Kili’s cock still and licked once at the end of it. 

‘Oh God.’ Kili cried and then he let out a loud moan as Fili did it again. ‘Jesus Christ you can’t…’ The last words went up an octave as Fili put his mouth of the head of his cock and sucked very softly. Kili threw his head back, completely losing it and coming harder than he ever had before. Unfortunately it was right at the moment that Fili decided to pull off and Kili’s cum went all over his face.

***********

‘I am sorry.’ Kili stood in the bathroom doorway and watched as Fili was bent over the basin. The fact that cum burned if it got in one’s eyes hadn’t been explained and he’d panicked a little when Fili had run for the bathroom after getting a face full of it.

‘It’s fine.’ Fili laughed, his voice echoing off the basin as he splashed water in his eyes. ‘Next time we’ll do better.’ 

‘Next time?’ Kili asked, with a small smile. ‘Even after I did that?’ Fili snorted.

‘It’s fine, Durin.’ he repeated. ‘It’s probably not the first time we’re going to fuck things up.’ He turned his head, water dripping off his face and smiled at Kili. ‘It was pretty worth it though to make you lose it like that.’ There was an unmistakable heat in his blue eyes and Kili ducked his head, a pleased smile on his face as he started blushing. 

‘So.’ he said. ‘This is probably not the best time to bring this up, but Legs has invited me to that party at his house tomorrow night.’ He looked at Fili who was now up and drying his face on the towel Kili had given him.

‘And?’ Fili asked.

‘And I wanted to ask if you’d go with me.’ Kili said taking the towel from him and lobbing it into the laundry basket. 

‘Like a date?’ Fili was grinning again. ‘Like your boyfriend?’

‘Maybe.’ Kili grinned back at him. ‘So?’

‘I have training tomorrow night.’ Fili said.

‘Which finishes at nine.’ Kili said.

‘I don’t drink, you guys would be bored with me there.’ Fili said and Kili frowned. 

‘You don’t drink?’ he asked. ‘Like, never?’

‘No.’ Fili said. ‘I can’t when I’m fighting.’ There was a funny little hitch in his voice when he said that and Kili wondered what it was. He was getting pretty good at telling when Fili was hiding something and he knew there was something he wasn’t telling him.

‘Fine.’ he said, shrugging. ‘You can come and watch me get wasted and then carry me home.’ Fili sighed leaning against the basin with his arms folded.

‘Fine. But I’m not playing any stupid drinking games, and if shit gets weird I’m out of there.’ He said.

‘What shit will get weird?’ Kili laughed.

‘Your friend Tory.’ Fili said. ‘If she asks me any weird questions I’m gone.’

‘She won’t.’ Kili said. ‘Look it’s not like we have to be all lovey-dovey around them. I just want you go with me.’ He raised his eyebrows at Fili how narrowed his eyes at him in return. ‘So you’ll go with me?’

‘Yeah, I’ll go with you.’ Fili said. ‘I’ll come get you after training.’

‘Brilliant.’ Kili said.

Fili left about an hour later, the same time school finished. He stood at the front door, one hand brushing Kili’s loose hair out of his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow night.’ he said. ‘And I’ll call you later.’

‘Cool.’ Kili smiled at him. Fili huffed a laugh. 

‘You know you look pretty happy for someone who’s supposed to be sick.’ he said. 

‘Don’t worry about me.’ Kili replied. ‘I am the master of looking sick. Having a mom who’s a doctor has made me an expert.’ Fili shook his head at him.

‘I’ll talk to you later Durin.’ he said and then pushed his bike down the driveway and out onto the road. Kili watched him go and then closed the front door behind him.

***********

The two men in the car watched as Fili pedalled away.

‘That him?’ the one asked.

‘Yeah, that’s him.’ the other replied. ‘Dain’s going to go bat shit when we tell him we found Fili.’

‘Yeah, no fucking lie there.’


	17. Bad News Travels Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before the party and news is delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, huge thanks if you are still hanging in there XD Summer term is almost done and I have two weeks off so I will be making up for lost time :D in the meantime, I hope y'all enjoy this.

Saturday morning dawned crappy and grey. Kili could have care less though. He lay in bed and smiled, staring up at the ceiling. He knew he was being ridiculous, but all he could think about was the day before and the night that was coming.  
He’d been relieved that Dis had been none the wiser when she got home. Her concern had been genuine and Kili had to admit that he should probably have won an award for the performance he put on. He’d whined pathetically and looked as miserable as possible, and ended up with a bowl of cream of chicken soup for his trouble. Then Dis had tucked him in, like she had always done since he was little, kissed him on the forehead and left him to sleep.

And by sleep, he meant spend an unfeasible amount of time texting Fili under the duvet. And if a couple of decidedly not safe for anything selfies were taken and sent, then so much the better.

Kili was admiring one at that moment, one hand down his pyjama pants and stroking his cock. Fili had angled the phone up, missing most of his face so only the gorgeous smile was visible as well as a stretch of washboard stomach and toned chest. His sweats were low on his hips and there was just a glimpse of dark blond hair trailing down from his stomach until it disappeared under his waistband. Kili studied it and then bit his lip as he flicked the screen to the next one. He had had to beg and plead and whine for a solid twenty minutes before Fili relented and sent him one with his hand stuck down the front of his pants. And even though he could see exactly (if you’d pardon the expression) dick, it was enough to make Kili’s breath catch and his own cock jump in his hand. From there it took only a few more strokes and he was coming all over his own hand, letting the pillow under his face muffle the sounds he was making.

Almost as if by providence his phone rang. Kili grimace and wiped his hand on his discarded t-shirt lying next to the bed. The look of distaste changed to a brilliant smile when he saw who was calling him.

‘Hey.’ Kili said, rolling so the phone was on his pillow and he was basically lying on top of it. ‘I was just thinking about you.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Fili’s laugh was like liquid sunshine. ‘Do I even want to know?’ 

‘Probably not.’ Kili sighed happily and snuggled back into his duvet. ‘I can’t wait to see you tonight.’

‘About that.’ Fili said and Kili’s stomach lurched.

‘Oh no.’ he said. ‘Don’t you even think about backing out. You said you’d come with me.’

‘I know I did.’ Fili sighed. ‘But Dwalin is getting one of his mates to come in tonight just to see me. He wants to keep be behind for a while, maybe spar a couple of rounds with the guy. And he’s a pro Durin. This is really good for me. Dwalin’s been trying to get him to come out for months but he’s always really busy with matches and this is like the only time he can do it.’ There was a moment of silence and Kili stifled his disappointment. He could hear Fili breathing on the other side and he sounded like he was almost holding his breath waiting for a reply, but then he spoke. ‘Come on, Kili. Please don’t be angry at me. I can come after.’

‘It’s okay.’ Kili said eventually. ‘I understand.’ 

‘Thank you.’ Fili said. ‘I’ll try and get as soon as I can after. Dwalin has even said that he’ll drop me off. Just don’t get too pissed before I get there okay?’ 

‘I’m not fucking promising anything.’ Kili said, but his annoyance was already fading away in the face of that uncanny ability of Fili’s to make him smile. ‘I might even get drunk enough to snog Tory.’

‘As if.’ Fili snorted and Kili smiled in spite of himself. 

‘All right, I’ll snog Legs instead.’ he countered and now Fili laughed.

‘That pretty boy?’ he said. ‘I think you may actually get further with Tory.’ 

‘Well, I have to think of some way to keep myself from getting bored tonight.’ Kili replied. ‘I mean, I’m going to be there all by myself, drinking and getting horny…’

‘All right.’ Fili said, and Kili could practically hear his smile. ‘I get the picture, Durin. How about I really make it up to you when I finally get there.’

‘The only way you could do that would be by fucking me.’ Kili said without thinking. Then his brain caught up with his mouth and he felt his face get hot. The silence on the other side was deafening. ‘Oh, fuck Fee…’ he stammered. ‘I…’

‘Do you want to?’ Fili’s voice was so serious it was like he’d gone from seventeen to forty in the blink of an eye. 

‘Want to what?’ Kili said stupidly, still appalled at his lack of filter.

‘Do you want to have sex with me, Killian?’ Fili said, almost spelling it out he was speaking so slowly and clearly. Kili wanted to fall through the floor at the sudden surge of heat that went through him as Fili used his full name. 

‘What if I said yes.’ he said. ‘Would it be too fast?’

‘I honestly have no idea.’ Fili replied. ‘I’ve never done it before, so I really have no way to tell.’

‘Me either.’ Kili said. 

‘Have I been going too slowly for you?’ There was a little bit of worry in Fili’s voice and Kili wanted to kick himself.

‘No.’ he blurted out. ‘It’s been fine.’

‘Fine.’ Fili repeated like Kili had just said the worst thing in the world.

‘Well, we haven’t really done much.’ he said. ‘But what we have done has been amazing, really Fee. I guess I’m just…I don’t know, it’s just that I kind of want you all the time right now.’ There was silence on the line again and Kili frowned. ‘Fee?’

‘You are so dead tonight, Durin.’ Fili said, the heat in his voice unmistakable. Then he hung up, leaving Kili to stare in amazement at the phone.

********

When he got downstairs, Kili found Dis stretched out on the sofa, her feet up and sipping a cup of the jasmine tea that she loved so much.

‘Morning sweetheart.’ She said, smiling at him. ‘You look at lot better.’

‘I feel a lot better.’ Kili replied, flopping into the armchair. ‘I think I might even make Legs’ party tonight.’

‘Good.’ Dis said. ‘You need to get out and do something with friends. I’m only going to be back at seven though, so I’m trusting you to be home by one.’ 

‘I will.’ Kili said. ‘Lindir is dropping Tory off and picking her up so he said he’d give me a lift.’

‘I thought you were going with Fili.’ Dis said. Kili shrugged.

‘I was.’ He said, ‘But Dwalin’s got some super MMA dude coming to see him tonight. So he’s going to be late.’

‘Oh, that’s a pity.’ Dis said, then got a thoughtful look on her face. ‘Dwalin seems like he has his best interests at heart though, doesn’t he?’

‘Oh yeah, he definitely does.’ Kili said. ‘I was just looking forward to going with him, that’s all.’

‘There’ll be other parties, Kee.’ Dis said. ‘But if you’d like, I think it would be nice for Fili to come for dinner one night this week. He could bring Dwalin if he wanted, maybe after his training. You could go with him, and then you could all come here afterwards.’ Kili’s face lit up.

‘Really?’ he asked. ‘That would be cool.’

‘Good.’ Dis said. ‘Now what do you want for breakfast?’

*********

Across the country a broad shouldered man in his late twenties with bright red hair and a scarred face moved through the corridors of Belmarsh prison. He moved with the confidence of someone who’d been feared his entire life and was not just comfortable with the idea, but actively encourage it. He passed the open cell doors until he got to one that had a considerable number of hangers on standing around it. Inside, he could just hear his father’s voice. He stepped forward and the crowd saw who it was and parted like a wave for him. Inside he saw his father holding court from a chair in the corner. Three of his trusted lieutenants stood around him, but they fell back as son came to speak to father. 

Dain Helmsley was as broad and solidly built as his sons, his own hair a mix of both blond and red with surprisingly little grey for a man in his fifties. His shrewd blue eyes met those of Stone and he raised an eyebrow.

‘And?’ he asked. Stone Helmsley nodded.

‘They’ve found him.’ he said and Dain nodded.

‘So?’ he said. ‘Where is the little fucker?’

‘Manchester.’ Stone said. ‘His name’s Curran now.’ Dain snorted.

‘Not for long, my son. Not for long.’


	18. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili decides on a different plan of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back :D Sorry it's been such an age but I hope everyone's still with me :D If you are, thank you very much for your patience!!!

At six o’clock Kili was ready to go and waiting impatiently in the living room, kicking his heels against the side of the sofa. Dis had already left to go to the hospital for her shift and he was bored waiting for Tory and Lindir to come and pick him up.

He took out his phone and texted Fili. It took a couple of minutes but then his phone vibrated.

_He’s here. Can’t talk._

‘Bollocks.’ Kili said and stood up. He ventured into the hall and checked his reflection for the hundredth time. He’d decided to not look like he was trying too hard, but still look nice enough for Fili to want to jump all over him. He was feeling increasingly nervous about what he and Fili had talked about that morning. The very thought of actually having sex was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. And the knowledge that he had the whole house to himself for him and Fili to do it in, was ridiculously exciting. Kili was quite tempted to call Legs and Tory and say he was still sick and just drag Fili home with him instead after training.

That idea slowly trickled down into his brain.

Why not?

Kili looked at his phone. It was a risky strategy. He’d already told Dis he was going to the party. But then he would be with Dwalin and Fili in a safe environment so she wouldn’t be able to get too angry with him. And he was sure that she wouldn’t mind Fili sleeping over. After the whole ambush by Bilbo, he knew that she knew that they were probably heading in that direction. And upstairs he had about a thousand condoms and a vat of lube that was just screaming to be used.

Responsibly of course.

Kili gave himself an evil smile in the hallway mirror and rang Tory. She picked up on the third ring.

‘Do not say you’re not coming.’ she said. Kili put on hi best sick voice.

‘I’m sorry.’ be croaked. ‘I feel like shit.’

‘Are you sure?’ she asked. ‘You might feel better later.’

‘I don’t think so.’ he said. ‘I think I’m just going to go back to bed and hide out until tomorrow.’

‘Boo, you whore.’ Tory with a mock sulkiness. ‘I even bought us a bottle of Baileys so we could get sick and throw up in Leg’s dad’s rose bushes.’

‘Well, look at it this way.’ Kili replied. ‘I won’t be in your way to stop you from snogging him when you lose all moral judgement.’ Tory laughed.

‘I’ll call you tomorrow.’ she replied. ‘You going to text Fili and tell him.’

‘I will.’ Kili assured her. ‘Laters.’ He hung up and grinned to himself.

He scribbled a note for Dis (she never had her phone switched on while she was on shift) to cover the unlikely event she’d come home at some time during the evening and grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door and then left the house, singing happily to himself along with the music in his ears as he headed to the bus stop.

He caught the bus into town and changed at the next stop. The second one took him to within a block of the dojo and he got off and trotted down the street. It was now after seven and when he got to the alleyway, Kili saw that Dwalin’s van was parked by the door, which was open. There was the sound of people inside. They were being quite noisy and he walked down the alley, curiosity growing as he got there. Inside the place was pretty packed with far more people than regularly attended training. Kili surmised that it was because of Dwalin’s famous friend. He went in, smiling at a few people that seemed to remember him from the last time he was there. The main ring was busy and he pushed his way through until he spotted Dwalin’s distinctive bald head and went over to him. When he got within a few feet Kili saw that Dwalin was more than a little worked up. He was shouting enthusiastically at the fighters in the ring and Kili smiled. He’d never seen him so riled up. As got to Dwalin, the big man turned and saw him.

‘Kili.’ he bellowed, grabbing him by the arm. ‘Look at that!’ Kili found himself being pulled in front of Dwalin and then he saw what all the commotion was about. In the ring was a man Kili hadn’t seen before and who he assumed was the professional. He was fairly slender, although the muscle definition on him was second to none. He wasn’t who drew Kili’s attention however. That would be the person he was sparring with.

Kili’s eyes were drawn to Fili, watching how he moved gracefully around the ring, his hands up and his head down in defense. He turned to Dwalin who was now squinting at him with a confused look on his face.

‘I thought you were going to a party.’ he said.

‘I thought he was just going to watch Fili.’ Kili replied. Dwalin’s frown cleared.

‘He watched him go a couple of rounds with some of the others and then asked Fili if he wanted to have a go.’ he said, and the pride in his voice was obvious. ‘Said he’s one of the best he’s had a look at this year. Right, your turn.’

‘I told my friends I was sick so I could duck out and come and watch Fee.’ Kili replied and Dwalin’s eyes twinkled.

‘I’m sure he’ll be very pleased to see you.’ he said. ‘But for now let’s watch him kick Gavin’s arse.’

They watched and Kili got progressively more and more excited. He’d watched Fili spar only a few times, but he could see that tonight he’d kicked it up a notch. He was all focus and hadn’t even noticed that Kili was there. His blue eyes were fixed on his opponent and he moved with a concentration that Kili had never noticed before.

‘He’ so good.’ he said to Dwalin, who nodded proudly.

‘That he is, lad.’ he replied. ‘That’s why Gavin wanted to have this little match. He was watching Fili spar and do some rounds with a couple of the other boys and told me to gear him up.’ His smile was broad, teeth white in his dark beard.

There was a general noise form the gathered crowd as the two fighters got into a grapple and Kili felt his heart jump as Gavin got Fili on the ground.

‘Come on, get up!’ he yelled at him, and Fili looked up instantly at the sound of his voice. There was a flash of confusion across his face but then it cleared and was replaced by determination. He twisted and did enough to break Gavin’s hold on him and managed to scramble to his feet. He flashed Kili a quick smile and then he went back in, head first.

It took another ten minutes for Dwalin to call time. Gavin and Fili parted and Gavin clapped his hand on Fili’s shoulder.

‘Well done.’ he managed. They were both breathing heavily. ‘You’ve got some good techniques there, Fili.’

‘Dwalin’s responsible for that.’ Fili smiled. ‘He taught me everything I know.’ He smiled at where Dwalin and Kili were standing. He was flushed and sweaty and Kili was pretty damn sure he’d never looked so hot in all the time they had known each other. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get home and try some of the things that were rattling around in his brain.

‘Well, for someone your age you gave me quite an arse kicking.’ Gavin said with a grin. ‘I’d like to come back and see how you’re getting on, if that’s okay. Next time I’ll bring my coach with me. I think he’s going to be very interested in speaking with you and Dwalin about what your next step should be.’

‘Really?’ Fili’s face became one big smile, his dimples cavernous. He looked at Dwalin and Kili, his excitement almost tangible.

‘Really.’ Gavin said. He held out his hand and Fili shook it. Then he moved to the side of the ring and Fili followed him. Gavin held the ropes so he could climb out and he bounced down to land in front of Kili.

‘Hi.’ he said to him, his blue eyes sparkling. ‘I thought you would be at the party by now.’

‘I might have pretended I’m still sick and ditched it.’ Kili said, matching his smile.

‘You sneaky bastard.’ Fili laughed. Then he took Kili’s hand and squeezed it. ‘I really pleased you’re here though.’ Then he completely blew Kili's mind by leaning in and kissing him on the mouth, so quickly that Kili could barely process it. Then he turned. ‘Gavin, this is Kili. He’s my boyfriend.’

*********

After the training session had finished and Fili and Kili hand helped clear everything away, Dwalin suggested they go eat. Gavin decided to go with and they now headed to Dwalin’s van. Kili was pretty sure he was floating at least five inches above the ground on a cloud of happiness.

Dwalin took them all to Nandos and they sat and ate chicken and salad while Kili listened to the other three chatter on about MMA and competitions and fighters. The whole time though, apart from when they were eating, Fili held his hand under the table. After they had finished, Dwalin looked at his watch.

‘Time for me to head off.’ he said. ‘Am I dropping you two at the party?’ Fili and Kili looked at each other.

‘No, we’re just going to go hang out at Kili’s place.’ Fili replied. ‘He’s still not hundreds.’

‘All right.’ Dwalin said, but his smile was knowing. ‘Make sure you text Dori and tell her where you are.’

‘I will.’ Fili replied. They got up and left the restaurant. It was a short drive to Kili’s house and Dwalin dropped them on the pavement out front. They waved as he and Gavin drove off and then turned to look at each other. Suddenly Kili was finding it very hard to breathe.

‘You want to go inside?’ he asked.

‘Unless you’re planning on sitting on the pavement with me for the rest of the night.’ Fili said. He was smiling broadly at Kili, but there was a hint of trepidation in it. ‘So Durin, what exactly do you want to do for the rest of the night?’ The way he said it made Kili almost stop breathing altogether. He grabbed the front of Fili’s t-shirt and yanked him in, their mouths connecting a little too hard. Fili made a small noise of surprise, but recovered quickly and the kiss turned messy and uncoordinated. When Kili finally let him go, they were both breathing quickly.

‘I’m sure we’ll come up with something.’ he grinned. ‘Race you to the door.’ Fili’s blue eyes looked indigo in the dim light of the street lamp.

‘After you, Durin.’ he replied. Kili laughed and took his hand, pulling him after him through the gate and towards the house.


	19. Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right you perverts. This is what you've all been waiting for. I hope y'all like it :D

They got inside and Kili locked the front door behind them. He turned and saw Fili standing there with a wicked grin on his face. He was about to comment on it when Fili tackled him and hoisted him easily over his shoulder. Kili laughed and struggled for all he was worth but Fili’s grip was like iron. 

‘Put me down!’ he shrieked as Fili started heading for the stairs.

‘No can do, Durin.’ Fili replied, moving carefully so he didn’t knock Kili’s head. ‘See, you said something this morning about having sex with me and now that’s all I can think about.’

‘Wanker!’ Kili wriggled, trying to get close enough to bite him. ‘So exactly how much time have we got?’

‘Dori said she’d pick me up around one.’ Fili replied. They got to Kili’s bedroom door and he kicked it open, carrying Kili in then dumping him very unceremoniously on the bed. 

‘Cool.’ he said, lying back and looking up at Fili with deep dark eyes. ‘We’ve got a few hours then.’

‘Looks that way.’ Fili couldn’t stop smiling and his heart was pounding and not just because he’d carried Kili up a flight of stairs. 

‘Wicked.’ Kili’s smile was the picture of intent. ‘Because I have a shitload of things I want to try.’ He held out his arms and Fili went into them without a second thought.

**********

Dwalin drove to Dori’s, listening to Gavin chat on about his next fight. He pulled into the road and then saw something that unsettled him. In fact it had unsettled him for about a week now.

The grey Ford Mondeo was parked just down from Dori’s house. The first time he’d seen it, Dwalin had clocked it. He knew the neighbourhood and the street and who should and shouldn’t have been there. Being ex-forces meant that he had a tendency to look for trouble and assess threats and this had not felt right. Then the same car had shown up outside the dojo a couple of times and Dwalin had noted that it was occupied by two men. 

He drove past and saw that it was too dark to see the occupants, although he would have comfortably bet money that the two men were inside. When he got to Dori’s house, he stopped and put the van in neutral then turned to Gavin.

‘I need a favour.’ he said. Gavin frowned as he saw the concern on Dwalin’s face.

‘Sure.’ he replied. ‘What’s wrong.’

‘I don’t actually know.’ Dwalin replied. ‘But that is bothering me.’ He nodded at the car in his rear view mirror and Gavin looked in his side mirror.

‘You know them?’ he asked, and Dwalin shook his head.

‘No.’ he said. ‘But I think I know who they may be from.’ He reached for the hoodie draped over Gavin’s seat and then handed it to him. ‘Put this on and pull the hood over your head. You’re built enough like Fee for them to think you’re him. Go inside and tell Dori that she needs to lock everything up and only let me in.’ 

‘Fuck.’ Gavin’s face was now also concerned. ‘Will she let me in?’

‘I’ll text her now.’ Dwalin said, taking his phone out of his pocket. ‘Grab the it bag out the back and take it with you. I’ll drive around. When you get inside, get out the back and hop over the wall. There’s a footpath that comes out into the road behind this one. I’ll meet you there.’ 

‘No problem.’ Gavin pulled the hood over his short cropped hair and then opened the door. He got out and closed it, then slid open the back door to grab Fili’s kit bag. He slung it over his shoulder, slammed the door closed and then started walking towards the house. Dwalin had sent the text and waited until he saw the front door open just as Gavin got to it and he went inside. Dori leaned out and waved just like she always did and Dwalin waved back, glad that she was playing along. 

He put the van in gear and drove along the road, turning off at the corner. The road parallel to Dori’s brought him right up to the exit of the footpath where he killed the engine and waited in the dark. It didn’t take too long, and then he saw Gavin come out and walk over to the van. He opened the door and hopped in. 

‘Cute kid.’ he said. 

‘They’re a nice family.’ Dwalin replied. ‘What did Dori say?’

‘To get your arse inside and tell her what the fuck is going on.’ Gavin said. ‘That’s a direct quote by the way.’

‘Will do.’ Dwalin opened his door. ‘Take the van back to mine.’

‘Call me if you need me.’ Gavin said. ‘I don’t know what’s going on but I’ll come running.’

‘Yeah, well that makes two of us.’ Dwalin said. He got out the van and Gavin climbed over to the driver’s seat. Dwalin closed the door and stepped back as Gavin turned the van on and pulled off. Then he headed down the footpath until he got to Dori’s back fence and heaved himself over it, wheezing a little and cursing his age. Dori was in the kitchen and she unlocked and opened the back door as he approached. Dwalin went inside and looked around.

‘She’s in her room with a bowl of ice cream.’ Dori said. ‘Now what the fuck is going on?’

‘Have you noticed a car outside, grey Mondeo?’ Dwalin said. ‘It’s been there about a week.’

‘No.’ Dori frowned and ran one hand through her thick silver hair. ‘But you know how unobservant I am.’ Her face was a picture of worry, which was a very unusual look on her and Dwalin felt a twinge. He knew how much she loved Fili. ‘Do you think he sent them? That he’s found Fee?’

‘It’s possible.’ Dwalin said. ‘Look I’m going to crash here tonight, but I think that Fili should stay at Kili’s. They think he’s here and that means they’re not looking for him anywhere else.’ 

‘All right.’ Dori went to the counter and picked up her phone. She tapped out a message and then looked at Dwalin. ‘What do we do now?’

‘I need to think.’ Dwalin said. ‘I also need to call some people.’

‘I’ll put the kettle on.’ Dori said.

***********

Fili’s phone buzzed against his hip. He rolled off Kili and dug it out, squinting at the screen. Kili pushed himself up on his elbows. His breathing was erratic Fili noted with satisfaction, but then so was his. He read the message and the frowned.

‘Something wrong?’ Kili asked and he shook his head. 

‘Dori’s just told me to ask if it’s okay for me to stay here tonight.’ he said and Kili’s face was wreathed in smiles. 

‘Fuck, yes it’s okay.’ he replied. ‘Guess you got the seal of approval.’ He reached out and shoved Fili none too gently. Fili laughed and reached over him to put his phone on the bedside table. 

‘You sure?’ he asked. ‘I don’t want your mom to freak out when she finds me here tomorrow morning.’

‘She won’t.’ Kili said breezily. ‘Trust me.’ He smiled, his dark eyes sparkling. ‘Now come back here.’ Fili returned the smile and went. They’d been kissing for the best part of an hour, lazily rubbing up against each other, both pain fully hard but neither of them wanting to rush things. It was so nice having the luxury of being able to take as long as they wanted. He moved back on top of Kili who tangled his long legs up with Fili’s so they were pretty much locked together. Fili reached up and pushed Kili’s hair out of his eyes. 

‘This is nice.’ he said and Kili huffed with laughter. 

‘Better than fucking nice.’ he replied, arching up and making Fili’s breath catch when he felt how hard Kili was. They’d stayed away from that, letting their mouths take the brunt of this thing they were doing, but Fili could feel the need uncurling inside him, stretching like a dog in a sunbeam. The kissing was wonderful, the lazy slide of lips and tongues making his head swim and his heart speed up. He knew it was the same for Kili, could see it in the way his hazel eyes had become dreamy and unfocused in the dim light from the bedside lamp. 

Kili pulled him back down and Fili went, their mouths reconnecting. Kili’s lips were soft and kiss-swollen and he opened his mouth, the initial tentativeness of how he used his tongue gone. Now he was confident, licking into Fili’s mouth with a determination that made Fili want to moan helplessly. He kept up with him, his hands automatically going under the hem of Kili’s t-shirt to drift over his sides, feeling the ribs just below the surface. Kili was borderline skinny and it entranced him. For his part, Kili had both arms back arounf his neck, his fingers in Fili’s short hair. He was having no trouble expressing himself at all, little moans and whimpers escaping him that made Fili want to pin him down and just do something to him. 

He was still trying to figure out just what that something was, but he was starting to have a pretty good idea.

‘Feeeeee.’ The whine was drawn out and Fili opened his eyes long enough to see that Kili was giving him a look. He wasn’t quite sure how to interpret it, then Kili thrust up again and this time there was a spark all the way down Fili’s spine.

‘What?’ he asked, trying to steady his breathing.

‘Can we…’ Kili bit his lower lip and it was so damn cute that Fili had to go in, getting that lip between his teeth and sucking on it. This made Kili whine and push up even harder. Fili let go of him and Kili looked into his eyes. ‘I want you.’ The words made the blood pound in Fili’s ears.

‘What do you want?’ he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Kili’s dark brows knitted together. He took a deep breath and then it all came out in a rush of words.

‘Iwantyouinsideme.’ 

It was like a blow to the solar plexus and all the air seemed to be knocked out of him. Fili stared back, the aching hardness of his cock suddenly so much worse.

‘You do?’ he asked and Kili nodded, his face serious.

‘Please.’ he whispered. ‘I don’t think I can wait anymore.’ Suddenly it was all Fili could do to not fall all over him. he pushed himself up and reached back to yank his t-shirt over his head, watching the sudden hunger on Kili’s face as he was confronted with Fili’s bare torso. It was a look he knew he was already in love with. Kili sat up, and placed both hands almost reverently on Fili’s chest. Then he looked up at him, his face mischievous and wrapped his arms around Fili. Fili wasn’t quite sure what he was aiming at and then Kili placed his mouth over Fili’s left nipple and sucked. 

Fili had never ever expected that to feel as good as it did. The warm wetness of Kili’s mouth and the soft lap of Kili’s tongue made him gasp and grab onto Kili’s shoulders for support. 

‘Fuck.’ He barely recognised his own voice. Kili pulled back and looked up at him, a slivery thread of saliva stretching from his lower lip to Fili’s body, his eyes huge and trusting. 

‘Are you okay?’ he asked and Fili nodded.

‘It just feels really good.’ Kili gave him a sunshine smile and then leaned back in, his tongue flicking out to lick at Fili so softly it was barely there. But this time he didn’t break eye contact, just kept staring up at Fili until Fili was sure that he was whole body blushing about how good it was. There was another thought inside his head now, what Kili would look like with his cock on his tongue. Kili seemed almost to be able to read his thoughts because the next minute he was upright, his arms back around Fili’s neck and kissing him hard, mouth open. Then he put both hands against Fili’s chest and pushed. 

Fili toppled over backwards, sprawled on the bed. He watched as Kili took his own t-shirt off, chucking it on the floor. He smiled and move so he was straddling Fili’s thighs and then reached down, his hands going Fili’s belt. Fili felt his breathing pick up, panting now into the quite of the room as Kili undid the buckle and then yanked at the buttons on his jeans. 

‘Kee…’ he gritted out and then Kili’s hand was on him, pulling him out of his boxers. The air hit his cock and it was almost like a touch. Fili moaned and then shoved his hand in his mouth to stifle the noises he was making.

‘Don’t.’ Kili’s voice was soft and low. ‘I like hearing you.’ He let go of Fili and reached for the band holding his hair back, pulling it down the smooth ponytail until it fell thick and silky around his shoulders. Then he locked eyes with him and there was something new in his eyes, a fire that Fili hadn’t seen before. ‘I want to hear what I’m doing to you.’ He leaned down, one hand going around Fili’s cock and then he looked right at him and licked over the head in a slow deliberate movement. 

Fuck!’ Fili threw his head back as the feeling pretty much assaulted him. Kili hummed in approval and then his mouth was over the head and going down. Fili grabbed at the bunched up duvet behind him, gripping so hard his knuckles hurt. It felt so amazingly good and he had to physically restrain himself from bucking up hard. He finally opened his eyes to see Kili was going at it with his usual enthusiasm, messy and fast as he tried to take in as much as he could. He was watching Fili though, and the sight of that generous mouth around him made the pleasure shoot through Fili’s boy. He could feel the edge coming and wanted to stop Kili before it was too late. He reached down with one hand to push at him, but Kili caught his wrist and held it tightly, then broke the look and started to move his head even faster, his tongue getting involved and make the sounds force themselves out of Fili’s mouth until he arched right off the bed, coming in Kili’ mouth and pretty much screaming the roof off. Kili swallowed gamely, coughing a little as he pulled off. He was breathing as heavily as Fili was, and he leaned over, almost falling off in his hurry. Fili watched him through glazed eyes, floating on afterglow, as Kili yanked the drawer open and dug lube and condoms out, hurling them on the bed. 

That suddenly made everything real and for the first time that evening, Fili truly felt the enormity of what they were going to do. He forced himself to sit up and put his hand on Kili’s arm as he came back. Their eyes met, and Fili felt the unasked question hang between them. 

‘Do it.’ Kili’s was steady. ‘I want it.’ He got off Fili and then undid his belt and jeans, shoving them down and kicking them off. Fili stared at the expanse of pale naked skin in front of him, his breathing suddenly almost non-existent. Kili was all lean lines from the slender limbs to the exquisitely shaped cock standing away from his body, punctuated with soft black hair at his groin and under his arms. Fili felt an overwhelming urge to paint him just like this, his lips parted and the gleam of wetness at the head of his cock. 

‘Fuck, Kee.’ he breathed. ‘You’re fucking beautiful.’ Kili smiled and came to kneel back on the bed. He picked up the lube and held it out Fili. 

‘Do you need me to tell you what to do?’ he asked. Fili shook his head. He’d read enough porn to know that Kili would need to be prepped. He moved and Kili came to lie next to him. Fili popped the cap on the lube, squeezing it onto his fingers, then moved to lie down next to him. Kili stretched his arm above his head, moving his leg to drape over Fili’s hip. His face was open and relaxed, his dark eyes intent as he watched Fili’s hand move down until he could brush his fingers against him. Kili hissed and Fili looked at him. 

‘Sorry.’ he said and Kili smiled.

‘It’s just cold.’ he said. Fili gave him an apologetic look and touched him again. He could feel the tightness of Kili’s body and wasn’t quite sure hard to go, so he just let his fingers drift. Kili started to pant softly, his eyes closing. His hips were moving of their own accord, little thrusts that made Fili’s breathing catch. He rubbed a little harder and Kili turned his face into the bed, moaning. Fili watched him closely, stopping briefly to put more lube on his fingers. Then he pressed in just a little with the middle one and Kili made a sound that wasn’t quite a whine. Fili stopped, but Kili looked at him. His pupils were huge and he reached down and grabbed Fili’s wrist.

‘Please.’ he said. ‘Put it in.’ Fili looked for any uncertainty and found none. He pressed harder and felt his finger go in, just the first little way. Kili moaned again and squirmed against him. Fili took a deep breath and then pushed again. This time his finger went in all the way and it felt so incredible that he had to stop and calm himself down before he did anything else. He could feel the ripples of Kili’s body around his finger, the heat and wetness inside. 

‘Oh.’ It was all he could say.

‘Fuck.’ Kili’s voice was strangled. ‘Oh fuck…’ He looked at Fili. ‘Move your hand.’ Fili obeyed, going slow so that he didn’t hurt Kili. The effect wasn’t what he was expecting. Kili keened loudly and reached for him with his free hand, digging his nails into Fili’s skin till it hurt. ‘Harder.’ 

Fili upped the pace, feeling himself starting to get really hard again. The look on Kili’s face was intoxicating, his every feeling clearly visible. He moved, his forehead resting against Fili’s shoulder, his noises almost frantic. 

‘It’s so good, Fee.’ he breathed. ‘So fucking good.’ He bit at Fili’s skin, his mouth hot and wet. ‘Please…’ Fili could smell him, a dusky earthy smell that seemed to come right out of his skin.

‘Not yet.’ Fili knew he was probably still too tight. He pulled out and added more lube. The inside of Kili’s thighs were now slick with it, but he didn’t want to hurt him. This time he tried two fingers and Kili’s next sound was pained. Fili was about to pull them out, but Kili shook his head.

‘It’ll go away.’ he said. ‘Don’t stop.’

‘You sure?’ Fili asked and Kili nodded.

‘Keep going.’ He was shaking and then Fili moved his hand. It took a little while and then he felt Kili’s body relax. Another few minutes and Kili’s whimpers ruined heated, his voice deepening. ‘Now.’

‘Now?’ Fili couldn’t help the way his voice pitched up. Kili opened his eyes and looked at him. His dark hair was sticking to his sweaty face and his cheeks were bright with colour.

‘Yes.’ He said. Fili pulled his fingers out and reached for one of the scattered condoms. He ripped it open and then watched in amazement as Kili sat up and took it from him. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked and Kili grinned. 

‘My new party trick.’ he said with just a trace of smugness. He reached for Fili and held him still then rolled the condom on him. Fili watched, completely unable to hide how impressed he was. Then he flopped onto his back, wriggling out of his own jeans and boxers and discarding them on the floor.

‘Come here.’ he said. ‘I think it’ll be easier if you’re on top.’ Kili moved into position so he was kneeling over him. 

‘Like this?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’ Fili reached down, handling himself carefully, already feeling like he was going to get off any second. Kili braced himself with both hands on Fili’s stomach and then started to lower himself. When their bodies made contact he gasped. Then Fili felt it, the first breach of Kili’s body, and he was lost.

It was so unlike anything he’d expected, but so good at the same time. It made him want to shut his eyes and just get lost in the feelings. Above him, Kili was panting, his breathing harsh. His face was pinched in pain and Fili felt a brief flash of guilt.

‘We can stop.’ he said and then Kili gave him a look that told him very clearly that he was being an idiot.

‘We’re not fucking stopping.’ he hissed. ‘I’m okay. You’re just big.’ That made Fili feel ridiculously good. Then Kili moved and another inch went in. ‘It’s not so bad if I go slowly.’

‘We can go as slow as you want.’ he said and watched as Kili adjusted. He kept at it, inch by inch until he was sitting on Fili and Fili could feel that glorious heat all around him.

‘Okay.’ he said, and when he looked at Fili his eyes were clear. ‘I’m going to move.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Fili swallowed hard and then Kili rocked his hips and everything fell apart. 

Fili couldn’t stop himself. The tightness and heat and the amazing surge that went all the way up his spine and through his chest made him cry out and then Kili picked up speed and he could do nothing but grab the sheet under him. Over him Kili was matching his cries, his narrow hips now bucking desperately as he found his rhythm. He had one hand on himself and Fili watched spellbound as he moved it. It was all completely uncoordinated and Fili felt his toes curl, then it was there like lightning through his veins and the orgasm ripped through him, too hot and too fast and too much. Kili watched him come, his eyes wide and then his hand picked up speed and not a minute later he arched back hard, his come covering Fili’s stomach. Fili watched as he slowed and then stopped moving. His head was hanging forward, his dark hair like a curtain around his face. Fili looked at him, concern starting to tug at the edges of the lovely fuzzy buzz he was feeling for the second time that night.

‘Kee?’ he asked. ‘Are you okay.’ He watched, alarmed as Kili’s shoulders started to shake. Then Kili lifted his head and Fili realised that he was laughing.

‘Fucking hell.’ Kili managed to get out between giggles. ‘Oh fuck that was so good. We are going to do that all the fucking time.’ His smile was so joyous that it completely blew away any worries that Fili had.

‘Jesus, Durin.’ He couldn’t help the stupid grin that now plastered itself all over his face. ‘You fucking scared me for a minute there.’ He shook his head. ‘Tosser.’

‘Not anymore.’ Kili sounded unbearably smug now. ‘Not when I have you to fuck my arse on demand.’ Fili raised both eyebrows at him.

‘Oh, is that the way it’s going to be now?” he asked, trying to sound affronted. That went out the window when Kili smiled evilly and rocked his hips once, making Fili gasp.

‘Yeah.’ he said with all the confidence of the successfully deflowered. ‘I think it fucking is.’


End file.
